La Petite Danseuse de Tulle
by Paru Cafe
Summary: Beaucoup de choses les séparent. Elle est riche, lui est pauvre. Il s'adonne à la guitare, elle au piano, se fait captiver par son ballet classique; il a deux ans de moins qu'elle et Miku refuse de jouer Juliette. Mais dès le premier regard, Len a su qu'il pouvait l'atteindre en s'accrochant. Maintenant, leur histoire se construit à deux, et peu importent les différences. Miku/Len.
1. Acte un

**********titre** La Petite Danseuse de Tulle**  
****sommaire** Beaucoup de choses les séparent. Elle est riche, lui est pauvre. Il s'adonne à la guitare, elle au piano, se fait captiver par son ballet classique; il a deux ans de moins qu'elle et Miku refuse de jouer Juliette. Mais dès le premier regard, Len a su qu'il pouvait l'atteindre en s'accrochant. Maintenant, leur histoire se construit à deux, et peu importent les différences.**  
****pairing**Miku/Len et d'autres******  
****rating **T

**a/n : **J'ai donné naissance à cette nouvelle fanfiction en discutant avec Yura, qui me commente gentiment, ainsi qu'en consultant l'histoire de mumei nadakai, _Quand on n'existe pas_. Apparemment, les gens voulaient du Miku/Len. Ils sont servis :) Que ce soit clair : je ne veux en aucun cas voler les lecteurs de Nadakai, comme me l'a perfidement suggéré ma petite soeur. Je voulais juste (me) faire plaisir, en écrivant le premier Miku/Len de la catégorie Vocaloid française.

On suivra l'évolution d'un couple adolescent. Ça va être fleur bleue x) Et je m'attends à un truc atroce parce que je ne suis pas douée pour écrire de la romance, je pense. Mais je ferai de mon mieux, promis. Et oui, les chapitres sont appelés "actes". Pour la raison nommée ci-dessous.

Même après avoir arrêté la danse, je suis fascinée par la grâce, la légèreté et la profondeur des ballets de danse classique. J'ai essayé de retranscrire la délicatesse de l'histoire d'amour naissante entre Len et Miku en me basant sur cette subtile métaphore. J'ai échoué, soyons honnêtes. On va se concentrer d'abord sur Len. Le deuxième acte sera raconté selon le point de vue de Miku.

Bref, je vais cesser de blablater, et je vous laisse admirer (*tousse tousse*) le premier acte de _La Petite Danseuse de Tulle_.

Commentez s'il-vous-plaît ? :)

***Paru Café**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid et ses mascottes ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire qui suit, en revanche, est totalement mienne et fictive puisque tirée de ma matière grise, qui, aux dernières nouvelles, m'appartient.

* * *

**La Petite Danseuse de Tulle**

~premier arc~_  
_

_Acte un_

* * *

Leur histoire avait commencé depuis le jour où Len avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais doué pour les déclarations d'amour.

Il l'avait rencontrée par hasard- ce fourbe qui s'associait au destin- ou plutôt **grâce** au hasard. Grâce à Rin, aussi. Sa sœur qui faisait du solfège au Conservatoire, alors que lui prenait des cours de guitare un peu plus loin.

Alors que Rin s'approchait de lui à petits pas, il l'avait vue.

Au départ, il n'avait rien ressenti, sauf un léger intérêt pour cette fille aux longs cheveux turquoise- couleur plutôt peu commune- et son rire cristallin.

Petit à petit, en cherchant Rin tous les mardis et jeudis soirs, les coups d'œil se transformaient en longs regards qu'il lui adressait que quand Rin et elle avaient le dos tourné; Rin parce qu'elle se moquerait de lui, elle parce qu'elle… Parce que…

Il ne savait pas bien à l'époque. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Et dans son esprit, il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse la froisser, cette femme-enfant délicate.

Elle avait un joli dos.

* * *

En hiver, il avait appris son nom grâce à Rin. Sa sœur jumelle était devenue amie avec Hatsune Miku; elles avaient une composition à faire ensemble. Elle viendrait à la maison pour pratiquer leur solfège.

Il n'avait pas paniqué : Len avait juste gratifié sa sœur d'un sourire fugace, puis il l'avait aidée à ranger le salon, à épousseter leur piano à queue.

Son intérêt avait flambé de plus en plus, tout de même.

Cette jeune fille ne s'adressait à lui qu'avec un doux sourire, les yeux demi clos. Elle avait une charmante façon de prononcer son nom – _« Lait-hun »_ – et un geste élégant de la main quand elle lui disait au revoir, quand il quittait la maison pour les laisser pratiquer leur piano en paix (bien qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit qui puisse les déranger, de toute façon, étant le garçon calme et craintif qu'il était).

Miku était la fille la plus svelte qu'il ait jamais vue.

Rin lui avait dit qu'après le solfège, elle faisait de la danse classique jusqu'à neuf heures trente du soir.

Le quatrième soir où elle était venue, Len s'était endormi en s'imaginant ses couettes turquoise virevolter autour d'elle lors de ses grands jetés, quand elle effectuait des pirouettes fouettées, ses sissonnes, ses sauts de chat.

* * *

Il lui avait parlé – parlé pour de vrai- en janvier. A l'arrêt de bus en face de la grand-place, emmitouflée sous une énorme écharpe bleue- et il la reconnaissait entre milles, cette écharpe.

L'écharpe de ce benêt de Kaito.

Lourd sentiment dans sa poitrine- lui, il était un gamin par rapport à elle, (combien ? Quatorze ans et des poussières de jours. Encore collégien. Et elle, seize- dix-sept ans, lycéenne huppée.) mais elle n'était pas une gamine par rapport à Kaito (il avait douze ans de plus que Rin et Len.)

Il s'était dit que la vie était vraiment injuste.

* * *

Len s'était rendu compte qu'il l'observait de plus en plus. La croiser tous les jours ne l'arrangeait pas. Tout le temps, tout le temps. Dans le bus, le matin. Sur le chemin qui bifurquait, vers le lycée, vers son collège. Quand il faisait du sport, il l'apercevait en haut de son CDI, un livre à la main. Il savait qu'elle le voyait. A midi, il s'arrangeait pour monter manger un casse-croûte en haut et observer d'un œil paresseux les étudiants qui faisaient les fous, jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie. Il était alors comme rassuré. Le soir, il s'en allait, dans le bus, il la voyait, de loin. Et le mardi et le jeudi, ils faisaient ensemble le chemin jusqu'au Conservatoire.

Des fois, il se faisait peur. C'était pas possible de suivre une fille comme ça. Il se faisait l'impression d'être un harceleur.

Len a donc décidé de lui parler. De faire sa _connaissance_, d'une manière plus intime qu'une _connaissance_.

* * *

Len avait vite saisi qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre. Ecrasée sous les conditions de ses parents, il avait décidé de la faire souffler en l'emmenant voir un match de foot benjamin un jour.

Elle adorait le sport.

Quand le match était fini (leur équipe avait perdu en beauté), il lui avait acheté un soda à l'orange. Elle n'avait plus de voix, tant elle avait crié, tapé du pied, ri.

Sa voix, il la trouvait magnifique.

Douce, aigue mais tellement chaleureuse, un véritable symbole de rassemblement.

* * *

Est-ce que cette fille unique le considérait comme un petit frère ?

Un ami ?

Ou un garçon ? Un garçon qui lui plaisait, de surcroît ?

C'était crevant d'espérer.

* * *

La neige durcie par le vent crissait sous leurs bottes. Len gratta le sol de son talon pour y déposer son sac. Puis, il avait embrassé Miku sur les deux joues. Elle était montée chez elle, et lui était resté quelques instants, à attendre qu'elle ouvre sa fenêtre, qu'elle se poste sur son balcon et lui adresse un ultime salut.

Len avait compris qu'il n'était pas doué en déclarations. En la voyant du bas, elle à son balcon, il l'avait trouvée terriblement belle, fragile, et pourtant si forte, si loin par rapport à lui. Des sentiments nouveaux avaient jailli fontaine en lui. Pourtant, alors qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il comprenait ce qui lui arrivait, rien ne s'échappait de ses lèvres sauf de la buée. Troublé par son propre silence, le blondinet s'était enfui en courant sans un mot.

Il l'entendait encore brailler son nom à sa fenêtre. Ils auraient fait de piètres Roméo et Juliette.

* * *

Au printemps, Rin lui avait passé son numéro de téléphone.

Il restait le dos appuyé sur sa chaise, le regard fixé sur le portable. De temps à autre, Rin qui passait par là entendait ses soupirs, puis le son du clapet qu'on ferme sèchement. Rin avait compris son manège depuis un moment, mais elle ne disait rien à son frère, de peur que tout se précipite.

Le cœur battant, il n'osait espérer ce qui arriverait si par miracle elle lui envoyait un message ou l'appelait. Les messages seraient superficiels et surfaits. Et son appel lui resterait en travers de la gorge. Les mots ne sortiraient pas.

* * *

A l'arrêt de bus, le soir, le printemps qui sentait bon, Len lui avait touché la main.

Regard troublé de Miku. Lui, il détournait les yeux.

Il était nul en déclarations, et ça n'allait pas changer maintenant.

Or un mot était capable de tout gâcher. Miku fit alors ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis longtemps.

Il ne paniqua pas. Il ne sursauta pas. Il ne resta pas non plus stoïque. Comment le rester quand la fille qu'on aime vous embrasse pour la première fois ?

Les lèvres de Miku avait cet ourlé, cette délicatesse, cette chaleur que seule la peau la plus fine peut posséder. La tête lui tournait. Leurs dents se choquèrent. Il eut ses cheveux sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser était raté, sans doute, techniquement. Mais il était parfait.

* * *

Sans un souffle, Len partit à petits trots. Il tourna soudainement sur ses talons, puis revint vers Miku, et, si fort que toute la rue les entendit :

- TU VEUX BIEN SORTIR AVEC MOI ?

- Volontiers, avait-elle répondu en riant.

Rires, rires dont bientôt Rin était secouée- car elle les avait espionnés, cachée derrière un recoin d'une cabine téléphonique- rires qui atteignirent Len jusqu'à ce que, tendrement, un peu maladroitement, il prenne Miku dans ses bras.

Ils étaient restés blottis comme ça pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que le bus passe.

Ensemble.

Miku et Len. Len et Miku. Cela sonnait tellement bien dans sa bouche. Le blondinet répétait inlassablement les syllabes dans sa bouche, goûtant la saveur d'un amour indécis depuis trop longtemps et qui venait à peine de débuter, comme le printemps fait s'ouvrir les fleurs après un long hiver.


	2. Acte deux

**A/N : **Et voilà pour l'acte 2. Il est un peu plus étoffé que le premier acte mais c'est normal, j'augmente toujours la longueur quand je le peux :D Une façon de vous remercier. D'ailleurs je me suis dit que j'allais répondre aux commentaires :

**Chelinka** : Le scénario ? Ah parce qu'il y en a ? /SBAFF/ Nan je rigole. Il y en a un effectivement, mais il est si peu esquissé dans les premiers actes. En tout cas merci merci beaucoup :D C'est sûr que du Miku/Len il n'y en a pas en français. Je me suis contentée des fanfictions anglaises écrites par **_solitaryloner_** et pleins d'autres avant de me dire : "Go Paru, tu peux le faire !" Et je l'ai fait. _F-ck yeah_.

**Miyuki-Horanai** : Tu n'aimes pas ce couple ? J'étais de ton avis, avant. _Mais ça, c'était avant. Krys_- herm. Tant de compliments m'ont fait rougir. Merci mille fois ;_; J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que cet acte. Mais je sais qu'il est moins elliptique, moins vaporeux et poétique que le premier. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois !

**The Silvery Phoenix** : Merci encore ! Tu es très actif et ça m'a encouragée comme personne ! De recevoir mon premier commentaire en sachant qu'il était de toi m'a aidée à écrire. Même chose que pour Miyuki, le style doit être très légèrement différent mais c'est juste pour le moment. (et oui, on manque de Miku/Len. Il faut qu'on pallie à cette cruelle disette.)

Je stoppe la parlotte, go on with le deuxième acte ;)

***Paru Café**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid et ses mascottes ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire qui suit, en revanche, est totalement mienne et fictive puisque tirée de ma matière grise, qui, aux dernières nouvelles, m'appartient.

* * *

**La Petite Danseuse de Tulle**

_Acte deux_

* * *

Dans la demi obscurité et les vibrations des pas des spectateurs, l'amphithéâtre bouillonnait de vie. Pourtant, peu de monde était venu assister au ballet représenté : mais le talent même de la danseuse principale, Prima, avait amené de fervents admirateurs comme d'amateurs, faisant la salle pulser au rythme des cœurs enfiévrés par l'attente.

Miku jubilait, fébrile d'excitation. Meiko gloussa, amusée, puis sortit de son sac de cuir brun un paquet de bonbons. Elle lui tendit un _Dragibus_ vert, qui semblait gris sous la faible luminosité de l'amphithéâtre. Miku saisit timidement la friandise entre son pouce et son index et le déposa délicatement sur les lèvres pour le happer d'un seul coup, laissant le bonbon sucré se liquéfier sur sa langue.

- Alors, commenta distraitement la femme aux cheveux bruns tout en se calant plus confortablement dans son siège, tu me sembles bien excitée depuis hier. Ca n'peut pas être que la représentation de ce soir. Que se passe-t-il ? Une bonne nouvelle ?

Miku imita la posture de Meiko – c'est-à-dire le dos bien stabilisé sur le siège matelassé, les avant-bras sagement posés sur les accoudoirs – puis laissa échapper un soupir d'aise.

- Un garçon m'a demandé à être mon petit ami.

Meiko tourna vivement la tête vers sa plus jeune amie, les sourcils levés.

- Et tu as dit oui ?

- J'ai dit oui…

Meiko émit un sifflement moqueur, puis reprit son attention sur la scène.

- Il est mignon ? s'enquit-elle à mi-voix.

Miku hocha la tête, une vague de chaleur assaillant brutalement ses joues.

- Je pense que tu l'as déjà vu; il n'a jamais participé aux cours, mais il fait de la guitare à la MJC. C'est le frère de Kagamine Rin.

La grande brune caressa rêveusement son menton, le regard fixé vers un point invisible sur le plafond.

- La petite blonde qui fait équipe avec toi pour Pachelbel ? Oui, je vois. Un gringalet sérieux, qui vient chercher sa sœur le mardi et jeudi, c'est bien ça ?

- Ce n'est pas un gringalet ! s'écria Miku, avant de porter une main à sa bouche, se rendant compte de son ton dans l'agitation de l'hémicycle. C'est Len. Il est très beau.

Meiko haussa les épaules, amusée.

- Trop fluet pour moi, chérie.

Mortifiée par les plaisanteries de Meiko, Miku se décida à contre-attaquer.

- Ah oui ? Alors, tu préfères le balèze grand et musclé ? Ou plutôt sérieux et pète-sec ? Quelqu'un comme… _Kiyoteru_, peut-être ? susurra la turquoise.

Meiko resta impassible, mais Miku devina le volcan d'émotions qui se cachaient sous ce masque froid. Elle se mit à rire doucement et frotta gentiment les cheveux bruns de Meiko.

- Allez, je te taquine. Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à bouder, pas vrai ?

- Je ne boude pas, répondit Meiko, têtue.

- Non, bien sûr.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux amies, jusqu'à ce que Meiko lui offre un deuxième bonbon, et s'adresse à la plus jeune, un sourire maternel flottant sur ses lèvres :

- En tout cas, c'est ton premier copain, pas vrai ?

Miku se mit à rougir, hocha la tête avec hésitation.

- Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ?

Toujours rougissante, Miku secoua la tête négativement.

- Bah, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Je préfère cette romance niaiseuse plutôt que la manière dont les jeunes s'abordent, de nos jours.

Tandis que Miku relevait la tête, Meiko s'affaissa sur son siège, grommelant et pestant sur les jeunes, ce qui fit rire la plus jeune.

- Quoi ? grogna la brune.

- Tu ressembles à une vieille à tout critiquer !

- Tu m'excuseras, mais quand on voit des gamines se dénuder devant leur webcam pour _séduire_, j'ai le droit de critiquer ! siffla Meiko, crachant le mot _séduire_ comme si elle avait croqué dans une pomme particulièrement dégoûtante.

Miku décida de ne pas argumenter, bien qu'elle approuvât le raisonnement de Meiko. Les lumières se tamisèrent enfin, et Miku se réinstalla sur son siège, laissant son regard choir sur les danseurs qui se mettaient en place sur la scène. Elle avala son bonbon désormais difforme, puis se laissa emporter par la musique.

* * *

Un tiède air printanier accueillit les deux jeunes femmes quand elles poussèrent la lourde porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Meiko aperçut juste à temps son bus. Elle embrassa la turquoise sur les deux joues et se mit à courir, ses escarpins surmontant des chevilles fragiles claquant sur le bitume. Miku attendit de voir Meiko grimper dans le bus _in extremis_ avant de tourner les talons, rassurée.

Encore émerveillée par la performance de Prima Ballerina, Miku contempla le ciel étoilé, rêvant de se mouvoir sur ces mêmes planches, sur les traces de son idole.

Son portable vibra dans la poche de sa jupe. Miku s'en empara puis fit défiler les messages que lui avait envoyés Meiko. Après avoir répondu – et rassuré son amie paranoïaque – le regard de Miku glissa inévitablement vers ses contacts.

Le numéro de Len, fraîchement ajouté, l'appelait inconsciemment.

Le hasard avait fait qu'elle commence à développer des sentiments pour Len. Le hasard, ou Rin, peut-être. Pourtant, leurs relations n'avaient jamais été idylliques. Jusqu'à un certain jour.

.

.

.

- On rentre ensemble, Rin ?

- Mon chauffeur ne va pas tarder avec la _Volvo_. Je peux te déposer devant chez toi ?

- Je peux te reconduire à ta maison de suite, les clés de la _BMW_ sont dans mon sac…

- Pas la peine, avait répondu la blonde en agitant la main négativement. Mon frère vient me chercher.

Rin était une véritable bête de foire; elle était la seule du Conservatoire à venir d'une famille populaire. La seule de classe sociale basse. Et pourtant, leurs camarades de solfège, tous plutôt riches, « bourges », « fils de quelqu'un », avaient soi-disant pris la petite Rin sous leur aile, alors qu'ils étaient finalement attirés par son charisme urbain, totalement différent de leur style. Ils s'étaient regroupés en cercle autour d'elle, tous s'écriant d'une vive voix un « Oooooh ! » déçu lorsqu'ils essuyèrent le refus de la nouvelle recrue issue de classe populaire. Une fille, enhardie, avait plaisanté :

- Quoi, tu as encore besoin de ton frère pour rentrer chez toi, Rinnie ?

Miku avait froncé les sourcils.

Peut-être que c'était le sourire. Peut-être que c'était le ton moqueur de la fille. Peut-être que c'était parce que tout le monde se souciait de Rin, alors que Miku était le centre d'attention deux semaines plus tôt. Peut-être que c'était le « _Rinnie_ ».

En tout cas, ça l'avait énervée.

Et ça avait énervé Rin.

Miku a donc assisté, abasourdie, à une scène qui avait passé si vite mais qu'elle revoyait en ralenti, une scène qui avait tout bouleversé dans sa vie.

Rin avait donné un coup de poing à cette fille.

* * *

Alors que le sang gouttait sur le carrelage et que les autres s'étaient écartés en poussant des cris de surprise, Miku s'était élancée vers Rin, dans son habituelle grâce, et elle avait empoigné Rin par le bras. Puis, elle avait sprinté, entraînant la blonde âgée de quatorze ans vers la sortie.

Rin était complètement essoufflée quand Miku daigna stopper sa course effrénée dans les escaliers.

- Tu manques d'endurance, nota Miku. Mais pas de force, apparemment.

Rin la regarda, les yeux ronds. Et inévitablement, peut-être à cause de ce ridicule surnom, peut-être à cause de la tension qui régnait entre les deux filles, peut-être parce qu'il faisait très très froid et que Miku grelottait, elles furent prises d'un fou rire.

Un fou rire si violent que Miku eut à se tenir les côtes. Un fou rire si violent qu'elle observa un charmant trait sur le visage de Rin : sa jolie coloration tomate et ses paupières fortement pressées quand elle riait.

Enfin, au bout de dix minutes, épuisée, Miku s'arrêta de rire progressivement, presque en même temps que Rin, qui murmura, en se mordant la lèvre :

- Merde, je vais sûrement me faire expulser du Conservatoire.

.

.

.

Miku ne voulait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre cette fille – pas encore son amie, pas encore – si irréfléchie, si vive; bien plus que Meiko, en tout cas. Elle l'avait fait rire comme personne. Alors, elle ne voulait pas que cette fille perde sa place au Conservatoire.

- Je vais m'arranger pour que ça passe, déclara Miku.

- Hein ? avait balbutié Rin, dont les yeux verts avaient commencé à s'embrumer d'eau.

- Pour que tu restes. Mon père-

- Il est riche, c'est ça ? coupa Rin.

- Riche ? Je ne sais pas trop. Le Conservatoire est à lui, en fait.

Si Rin buvait quelque chose, elle aurait tout recraché. Les circonstances faisaient qu'à ce moment là, elle ne buvait rien. Elle se mit donc à tousser, parce qu'elle avait avalé sa salive de travers.

Miku détestait réclamer quelque chose auprès de son père. Ça lui faisait se sentir comme une petite fille gâtée. Mais vu toutes les obligations qu'elle devait respecter – et qu'elle respectait – Miku s'était dit qu'une petite requête n'était pas grand-chose.

Donc, Rin resta. Et c'est ainsi que Miku rencontra Kagamine Len, deux jours plus tard.

La première impression qui l'avait frappée lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu de loin, c'était que Len était le portrait craché de Rin; et elle avait failli se gifler pour penser ainsi. Évidemment qu'ils se ressemblent, ils sont jumeaux ! Mais quand elle y pensait bien, ils se ressemblaient… beaucoup trop. C'en était presque étrange. Apeurant.

« _Flippant_. »

La vulgarité n'avait pas sa place dans la bouche de Miku. Pourtant, après avoir commencé à côtoyer Rin, elle avait assimilé un nouveau vocabulaire, complètement étranger. Urbain. Populaire.

Mais ça lui plaisait. Avec Rin, elle était en totale liberté; elle n'avait pas à surveiller chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses actions, de ses gestes. Elle vivait pleinement.

C'était bon.

Puis, le professeur Tonio leur avait assigné les travaux en paire.

Et ainsi, Rin et elle ont travaillé. Parfois plusieurs jours par semaine, Miku prenait le bus – ce qui lui était totalement inconnu au départ, elle s'était perdue plusieurs fois – et arrivait devant l'immeuble des Kagamine. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur l'architecture du bâtiment HLM ou du maigre jardin : à peine avait-elle poussé la porte du grillage que Rin lui avait sauté dessus, complètement excitée, et l'avait entraînée dans son appartement, au troisième étage.

A chaque fois, elle n'avait eu que quelques secondes pour parler à Len.

Mais elle mettait quand même un point d'honneur à saluer convenablement ce garçon discret. Parce que discret il l'était : Rin était exubérante, lui était posé. Elle était constamment en ébullition, lui était placide. Mais pas plat. Il n'était certainement pas plat. Miku avait vu, dès le premier jour, cette lueur d'intelligence extrême dans ses yeux. Cet éclat ravi dans ces mêmes yeux lorsque Miku ou Rin jouait une mélodie sur les touches albâtre et ivoire du piano. Ses longs cils qui obscurcissaient ses yeux verts quand il glissait son casque sur ses oreilles.

Il écoutait pas mal de classique.

Un mélomane, avait-elle conclu.

Un mélomane très mignon, soit dit en passant.

.

.

.

Elle le croisait souvent.

.

.

.

A l'arrêt de bus – parce qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre son père de la laisser aller en bus comme tout le monde – ou parfois elle le voyait faire du sport dans le stade entre le lycée et le collège.

Il n'était encore qu'un collégien.

Quand elle l'avait appris – ou compris – Miku avait ressenti une pointe de déception. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il fût lycéen, comme elle. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Elle frissonnait sans arrêt. Kaito, agacé, arracha son écharpe et l'enroula autour du cou de la turquoise. Surprise, Miku leva les yeux vers lui. Elle eut à se craquer le cou pour cela; Kaito était très grand.

- Hé ? Pourquoi-

- Parce que tu m'énerves à grelotter comme ça, marmonna le jeune homme.

Il enfonça ses mains calleuses dans ses larges poches. Miku gloussa et agita ses cheveux turquoise autour d'elle. Quel imbécile, ce Kaito ! Elle avait beau avoir beaucoup de respect pour lui – parce qu'il était le plus jeune assistant professeur de musique du Conservatoire, et qu'il venait de la même classe sociale que Rin (ils étaient carrément voisins de palier, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris) – il était trop grognon et râleur à son goût. D'accord, il était très beau. Un visage magnifique, toujours fraîchement rasé, et des épaules droites. Oui, il était très beau. Mais franchement ! Quel mufle !

Le plus intéressant était de noter qu'il avait beau avoir un comportement détestable, l'assist-o-prof Kaito était galant et gentil – il se cachait sous des airs de mauvais garçon, voilà tout.

Pas à son goût, l'assist-o-prof.

.

.

.

Len lui avait proposé d'aller voir le match de foot benjamin. Elle avait accepté, d'une part parce que son petit cousin Ryuto jouait dans l'équipe, mais qu'en plus, elle adorait le football.

Elle se souviendrait toujours de l'expression qu'arborait Len ce jour-là : les joues rougies par le froid, les yeux humides et les lèvres tremblantes d'anticipation, il lui avait tendu les billets orange fluo d'une main frémissante. Malgré tout, un grand sourire fendait son visage en deux. Il avait ajouté :

- Ca te fera prendre l'air, non ?

Miku avait décidé de prendre l'air avec lui, ne posant pas de questions sur Rin avec qui il aurait très bien pu aller.

Il lui plaisait, le mélomane. Il lui plaisait vraiment.

Le goût du soda à l'orange, doux et âcre en même temps, pétillant et vivifiant, lui picotait encore la langue.

.

.

.

L'hiver était venu. Vraiment venu. C'est-à-dire, avec ses chutes de neige et son froid mordant.

En plus de Rin, Miku passait beaucoup de temps avec Len. Il avait un sens de l'humour différent de sa sœur, il était beaucoup plus calme aussi, mais vraiment, elle l'appréciait autant que Rin. Quand les deux jumeaux et elle sortaient au cinéma par exemple, leurs commentaires ou leurs mimiques la faisait rire comme jamais.

Len semblait vouloir prolonger chaque seconde, chaque contact. Chaque jour, Miku s'en troublait : son cœur avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et partait en cavalcade à chaque sourire du blondinet.

.

.

.

- Len ! appela Miku doucement.

Le garçon se retourna. Emmitouflé dans une doudoune noire et l'anse d'un sac de sport enroulé autour du coude, Len lui hocha la tête, un sourire bienveillant étirant ses lèvres. Il avait les joues rougies – de froid ou d'autre chose, elle ne savait pas trop – et son casque était posé autour de son cou.

- Ca va, Miku ? s'enquit gentiment le blond.

Leurs bottes faisaient crisser la neige. C'était amusant. Miku avait l'impression que quelqu'un mâchait des _Chocapic_ à chacun de ses pas.

Le temps avait glissé, naturellement. Elle ne se rappelait pas très bien de ce dont ils avaient parlé, mais elle avait beaucoup souri. Comme d'habitude.

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez elle avec regrets. Après lui avoir fait jurer de rester sur place jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la fenêtre de son balcon et lui avoir fait la bise, Miku enleva ses bottes, son manteau et ses affaires en hâte, puis se précipita dans sa chambre et ouvrit ses fenêtres, comme convenu.

Len attendait toujours, les mains dans les poches, sa tuque grise vissée sur le crâne. Il la contempla un instant, puis, comme s'il était pressé, s'empara de son sac et courut à toute vitesse vers l'extérieur.

Miku se mit à crier son nom désespérément. Elle n'avait pas compris.

.

.

.

Miku revint à la surface à ce moment-là.

Elle serrait encore le téléphone dans sa main : malgré la fraîcheur de cette soirée de printemps, ses mains étaient toutes moites. Elle leva les yeux et examina l'endroit autour d'elle. Inconsciemment, Miku avait marché vers son domicile tout en restant plongée dans ses pensées. C'était un vrai miracle qu'elle n'ait pas eu d'accident.

Elle poussa la porte de son grillage et perdit son souffle.

Adossé à l'arbre, mains dans les poches, se tenait Kagamine Len.

- Len ? murmura-t-elle, rougissante.

Lui aussi se mit à rougir. Il s'avança vers elle. Un peu gauchement, il lui prit la main.

- Hm-m, c'est moi. Ca va ?

- Je vais bien. Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

- Dix minutes au pire.

- Dix minutes ! Mais c'est…

- Pas très long quand je sais que tu rentres. D'où rentres-tu d'ailleurs ?

- Un ballet. Avec Prima Ballerina.

- Rin ne m'a pas menti. Comment c'était ?

- Prima était géniale ! Absolument fascinante ! s'écria Miku en jetant les bras en l'air. On ne voyait qu'elle. Vraiment qu'elle, incroyable !

Elle se rendit soudain compte de son excitation et de ses cris. Rougissante, elle détourna les yeux puis leva timidement la tête, plongeant son regard vert d'eau dans celui de Len.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je dois sûrement te surprendre…

- Tu me surprends, avoua Len en souriant. Mais je trouve ça joli.

- _Joli ?_

- Comment tu… Euh… La lueur dans tes yeux. C'est fou, tu t'illumines totalement quand on parle de danse.

- O-oh. Merci.

- Que dansait-elle, au fait ?

- _Le Boléro_…

- Ah ! J'ai déjà vu une représentation, commenta Len. C'était impressionnant.

Miku fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis sûre que tu mens. Les garçons ne s'intéressent pas à la danse.

Len haussa les épaules, toujours souriant.

- Je ne mens pas, rigola-t-il. Je l'ai vraiment vue.

Puis, avec un coup d'œil à sa montre, il ajouta :

- Je vais devoir y aller.

- Déjà ? lâcha Miku.

Elle rougit. Len aussi.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu, sinon ?

- Ah. Euh… Je… Euhm.

- Oui ?

- **Teuvnirvoirunpestacle ?**

- Quoiquoiquoi ? Len, moins vite, s'il te plaît ?

- Euh… Je- bon, euh, la MJC, ils… Ils font un spectacle, et… Euh, j'ai un solo de guitare…

- Je viendrai, coupa Miku en souriant. Sans faute.

- M-mais tu as sûrement d'autres choses à faire-

- Tut tut tut, gourmanda Miku en agitant le doigt sous le nez de Len. N'essaye pas de me distraire; j'ai dit que je serai là.

Len, toujours rougissant, laissa échapper un soupir faussement exaspéré. Miku lui sourit et l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue, admirant la teinte carminée que reprit son petit ami.

- Tellement prude, taquina-t-elle.

- Ça va, balbutia-t-il, légèrement vexé. C'est la première fois que j'ai une copine-

- Oh ?

- Laisse-moi finir. Une copine aussi bien que toi.

Ce fut au tour de Miku de rougir.

.

.

.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit et éteignit les lumières. Il n'était pas tellement tard, mais elle était exténuée.

Miku s'endormit en souriant.

Le mélomane, son petit ami, il était craquant. Dans tous les sens du terme.

.

.

.

Elle rêva de la veille, avec l'air qui sentait tellement bon, et le visage un peu renfrogné de Len, un peu rouge, totalement adorable.

Miku avait complètement agi par impulsion. Elle s'était penchée en envoyant valser toute sa raison; au diable la raison, haut les cœurs. Elle était amoureuse.

Elle s'était penchée, et elle l'avait embrassé, le mélomane.

Quand elle avait reculé, complètement déboussolée, exactement comme le garçon en face d'elle, Miku avait d'abord paniqué, parce que Len avait fait quelques pas en arrière, puis, il était revenu, absolument écarlate.

Et ces mots qui étaient devenus ses mots naquirent dans sa bouche.

Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit, néanmoins, elle le pensait très fort. Miku murmura dans son sommeil :

_- Je t'aime, Len…_


	3. Acte trois

**A/N : **Acte trois ahoy ! Bon je suis en retard. Mais l'école était impitoyable. En plus, on nous a livré notre cuisine et on pouvait pas allumer l'ordi ;_;

_Note 1_ : Lui Hibiki a été transformé en Louis Hibiki.

_Note 2_ : Megumi Nakajima n'est dedans pas la doubleuse japonaise de Ranka Lee (Macross Frontler) mais bien le nom complet de Gumi. C'est un petit caméo étant donné que c'est cette doubleuse qui est également _la voix_ de Gumi :D

_Note 3_ : J'ai remarqué avec embarras que dans les chapitres précédents, j'ai toujours écrit que les jumeaux ont les yeux bleu ciel. C'était une erreur ! **Ils ont les yeux verts sombres**. Si jamais vous apercevez une coquille, ce serait sympa de me prévenir T_T j'aime pas les fautes et les incohérences...

**Sarabeka **: T'es toujours à l'affut, hein ? Et comment ça longtemps ? Je peux en écrire quand je veux ! (ou pas...) Enfin bref, c'est vrai que les bafouillages me rendent la vie dure. Surtout en classe. Fait ch-

**The Silvery Phoenix** : Pour moi, le texte est trop neutre pour être mignon. Ce n'est pas encore à la hauteur. Je dois m'améliorer. En tout cas, merci pour ton compliment ;_; j'ai bloqué dessus pendant une demi-heure ;_;

**Vanille Cup** : Ravie que ça t'ait plu, Vanille ! ;D On verra pour la suite ce que ça donnera. Merci beaucoup !

Des indices d'un nouveau couple à la fin du chapitre :)

***Paru Café**

* * *

**La Petite Danseuse de Tulle**

_Acte trois_

* * *

- Allez feignasses ! Au boulot, au boulot ! Piko, Louis, Rei, Gack ! Allez !

Gumi, la débonnaire animatrice de la MJC, crie ses instructions dans un mégaphone qui amplifie sa voix. Dans la pénombre et l'empressement des coulisses, on ne la distingue pas vraiment, on se guide seulement à sa voix mélodieuse et ses ordres impérieux. Si on essaye réellement de repérer ce petit bout de femme, on n'aperçoit que des cheveux verts – coupés il n'y a pas longtemps, c'est beau, ça lui va bien – qui s'agitent en une coiffure extravagante. Elle a coincé sous son bras un escabeau qui frappe tous ceux qui l'approchent de trop près – Gumi tourne sur elle-même et SHBAM ! un très gros bleu sur les côtes – même si elle ne fait pas exprès. Ce n'est pas son genre en fait, de frapper les gens, et encore moins aussi sournoisement, avec un escabeau en fer.

Non, le genre de Gumi, c'est plutôt de faire travailler très dur ses assaillants pour qu'après, ils se sentent fiers de leur boulot et qu'elle puisse les couvrir de bisous. Jusqu'à présent, la méthode avait toujours marché. Ce soir se déroule une importante représentation de la MJC, et elle espère que ses jeunes en mettent plein la vue au maire. Si ça se passe bien – et même si ça passe mal – elle ira dévaliser le restaurant de grillades à côté avec sa troupe.

Ils sont très nombreux à aider. Dans les coulisses, c'est un véritable tohu-bohu; on peint des décors par-ci et on pose des tapis de gym par là, on installe les instruments, les amplis et les différentes basses, guitares folks acoustiques ou électriques qui se succèdent côte à côte. Partout, on fait des derniers essayages, costumes et chaussures et perruques, vestes et tuques et gants argentés. Partout on voit des feuilles gribouillées de partitions et de paroles, ici des seaux à peinture de diverses tailles qui serviront de batterie car on n'en a pas, faute de budget. Le pauvre Gakupo, son assistant, est un peu perdu. Heureusement, il y a Super patronne Gumi chouchou arc-en-ciel qui est là !

- Gumi, tu parles toute seule.

La jeune femme se tourne vivement vers le blondinet qui se tient à ses côtés, complètement médusé; il évite de justesse l'escabeau de fer qui manque de le frapper. Il tient sa guitare sèche d'une main, si fort que ses jointures sont blanches.

- Fais attention, Len, répond-t-elle, ignorant ses paroles. Tu vas te blesser. Ou casser ta guitare. Je sais pas lequel est le pire.

Un discret soupir s'échappe des lèvres roses de Len, ce qui ne manque pas de passer inaperçu par Gumi aux yeux de lynx.

- Un problème, Lenny ? roucoule-t-elle.

Ce stupide surnom et son ton suave a le mérite de ramener le sourire sur le visage de Len.

- Rien de bien grave. Un peu de trac, c'est tout.

Gakupo, qui passait juste à côté, lui pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule – ne manquant pas au passage, de lui broyer l'os – puis s'éloigne d'une démarche hésitante.

- Hep, Gack ! s'écrie Gumi dans le mégaphone. Tu boites ! Direct à l'infirmerie !

- Bon sang Gumi, je suis à trois mètres !

Néanmoins, le grand homme obtempère à contrecoeur et claudique vers Momo, leur « infirmière ».

- Len, dit Gumi doucement en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui s'était adossé à une fondation. Len, du trac ? Tu est pourtant connu comme étant sûr de toi…

- Dis plutôt vaniteux ! s'écrie une fille en riant.

- Je ne suis pas vaniteux, gronde Len.

Il se passe une main dans ses cheveux d'or sombre.

- E-écoute, Gumi, bafouille-t-il, j'ai… J'ai une petite amie, et …

- Sérieux ?! s'écrie Gumi. Une copine ! Ca alors, une copine !

- Comment ça, _ça alors_ ?! fait Len, vexé.

- Ecoutez-moi, les gars ! hurle Gumi dans son mégaphone. Len a une copine ! Une petite amie !

Tout le monde se met à crier de joie, l'applaudir et l'entourer de leurs bras en même temps.

- Très bien, très bien ! Maintenant tous au boulot !

« Oooooh » déçu, quelques rouspéteurs, mais finalement, les enfants reprennent leur manège de plus belle.

- Eh bien alors ? Tu n'es pas content ?

- C'est pas ça, Gumi, je suis hyper heureux, c'est juste que… Euh…

D'une main, le jeune homme embrasse les coulisses et la scène qu'on ne distingue qu'à demi, cachée par des rideaux rouges rapiécés.

- Elle… Elle vient… Enfin, elle va au Conservatoire, et moi… Enfin, voilà, c'est juste que…

La lumière dans les yeux de Gumi se fait soudainement très froide.

- Désolée que notre salle soit si miteuse pour toi et ta petite copine, Len.

Silence.

.

.

.

- Non, Gumi… Je… Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Mais c'est tout comme, répond distinctement Gumi, de manière à ce qu'on l'entende bien – comme elle savait tant le faire.

- Non, _non !_ Gumi, je ne voulais pas te blesser !

- Trop tard, murmure-t-elle.

Elle baisse les yeux, resserre sa prise sur l'escabeau et le mégaphone, puis tourne les talons.

Dire qu'il n'avait fallu que d'une phrase maladroite pour changer du tout au tout l'atmosphère des coulisses. Len ressent un lourd étau lui enserrer la poitrine. Il réajuste la ceinture de sa guitare puis s'éclipse à petits pas. Malgré la pénombre et le brouhaha qui reprenait peu à peu, Len sentait tous les regards sur lui; il n'était jamais passé inaperçu, après tout.

Il n'était pas un pleurnichard, mais le blondinet sent quand même des larmes lui brouiller les yeux. Il se faufile à travers les décors et arrive dans les toilettes pour hommes.

Len s'examine un long moment dans le miroir : son reflet lui rendit un regard vert forêt, embué de larmes et complètement ahuri. Il s'était toujours trouvé féminin – gringalet pré-pubère, fluet imberbe – à cause de ses joues, trop rouges, de ses lèvres, trop roses, de ses yeux, trop brillants, ses oreilles, trop décollées, et sa pomme d'Adam, trop effacée.

Comment allait-il faire pour ce soir ?

Gumi – Gumi ! Elle était la pire de toutes. Vraiment. La jeune femme était criblée de dettes mais elle se débrouillait pour tenir la MJC en route. Seule elle savait réellement le coût, et le goût de l'amertume. Sans elle, la plupart des jeunes seraient probablement à traîner dans les rues, à faire des casses, à se droguer, peut-être.

Mais c'était dur. Oh, oui, c'était dur.

Et il venait d'insulter tout ce pourquoi elle se sacrifiait.

Et pour ce soir ?

Oh – il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à jouer – mais il avait tellement le trac. Et si il se mettait à faire des fausses notes ? Et si le plancher se craquait ? Et si les spots lui tombaient dessus ? Et si Miku, qui était si gracieuse et si douée en musique se rendait compte de sa nullité ?

Et si, elle décidait de le quitter en se rendant vraiment compte de son milieu social ?

.

.

.

Auparavant, ça ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit de se sentir honteux de sa pauvreté.

.

.

.

* * *

_- Attrape ! Attrape ça, putain ! _

_- Rin, ne jure pas ! C'est très malpoli !_

_- Rien à battre. Attrape, je te dis ! _

_A contrecoeur, Len s'empara du chiffon mouillé et savonneux que lui tend avec insistance sa sœur. Il se met à frotter énergiquement une assiette avant de jurer véhémentement. _

_- Ah, 'spèce d'hypocrite va ! Tu disais quoi à propos de la vulgarité ?_

_- Imbécile ! Tu viens de me passer une éponge sale ! _

_Len était pour le moment, agenouillé devant une baignoire. Il remontait ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et plongeait les bras dans de l'eau sale. Rin, pour sa part, manipulait une bassine en fer-blanc, qu'elle immergeait d'eau avant d'en déverser son contenu dans les toilettes. _

_C'était un fait : leur lavabo avait rendu l'âme – deux ans après le lave-vaisselle qui ne servait plus que d'abri pour le chien, désormais – et les deux adolescents avaient balancé toute la vaisselle dans la baignoire. Au départ, Rin avait suggéré de mettre du liquide vaisselle dans la bassine contenant les assiettes et les verres, et d'activer le pomme de douche au jet maximum. Mais la note de l'eau et du chauffage était salée. Et en plus, le cache du trou d'évacuation de l'eau était coincé et l'eau s'accumulait dans la baignoire. Du coup, Len frottait les assiettes avec application dans la baignoire tandis que Rin lâchait l'eau dans les toilettes à côté, pour éviter le débordement. _

_- Désolée, Len. On n'a plus d'éponge. _

_- Va… Va en acheter au Franprix à côté. _

_- J'ai besoin d'argent alors…_

_- Prends-en dans la réserve de papa. _

_- Euh… j'en ai déjà pris._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Pour le pain ! Pour le pain ! Et le PQ. Et un paquet de clopes, aussi._

_- Pourquoi des clopes ? Papa n'a plus de tabac à rouler ?_

_- C'est pour Isamine Blue, il m'a rendu service l'autre jour. _

_- Ah ouais ? _

_- _Ramenage en voiturage.

_- Tu pouvais pas prendre le bus, Rin ?_

_- Plus de tickets. _

_- Plus de thunes ?_

_- Ouais. _

_Il y eut un silence, jusqu'à ce que Len murmure : _

_- Elle vient quand, ta copine ?_

_- Miku ?_

_- C'ça. _

_- Demain. Faudra passer l'aspirateur. _

_- Ouais. _

_Rin se gratta le nez avec le pouce, gênée. _

_- Je peux aller emprunter du liquide vaisselle au voisin d'en haut, si tu veux. _

_- On lui doit déjà vingt bucks. _

_- Je… Je les lui rendrai. J'ai ma tirelire._

_- Non, tu en as besoin pour t'acheter des barrettes. _

_Pendant un court instant, il n'y eut que le clapotis de l'eau et des assiettes qui s'entrechoquaient. Len dit finalement :_

_- Je déteste être pauvre. _

.

.

.

_Lorsque Lily avait perdu son boulot de serveuse, le contrecoup s'était fait ressentir. Il avait arrêté de prendre le bus et allait au collège à pied._

* * *

.

.

.

Retour à la réalité.

- Len ! Len, abruti !

- L – Louis ?

- Nan, c'est l'Père Noël ! Allez, Len, tu vas pas clamser de trac dans les chiottes des mecs. Hauts les cœurs, gros ! C'est bientôt l'heure !

- Louis, j'ai le trac. Et j'ai blessé Gumi. Elle doit me détester.

- Je te déteste, oui, connard. Mais c'est pas le moment. On s'expliquera après.

C'était la voix de Gumi.

Froide, la voix.

- Allez, Roméo. T'as une sérénade à jouer pour ta chouquette.

- Gumi, vicieuse, gronde Louis en poussant la porte des toilettes. C'est les gogues des gars ici.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Louis choupi chouchou shooté, c'est moi qui ai loué la salle pour que vos padres viennent s'émerveiller de la façon dont Gack'madeleine-crocodile-dandy et moi-même vous avons entraînés pour que vous soyez aussi divins en musique et autres festivités. J'ai quand même le droit de mettre les pieds où je veux, non ?

- Ce sont tout de même les toilettes pour hommes, rétorque calmement Len en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau.

Elle hausse les épaules et lâche un « hmpf ! ».

- Vous êtes prêts ? s'enquit Gakupo en apparaissant au seuil de la porte.

La présence de Gumi dans les toilettes des hommes semble lui passer complètement au-dessus de la tête.

- Plus ou moins, couine Len, la gorge serrée de nervosité.

En marchant dans les coulisses, le blondinet s'aperçoit que Gakupo a les yeux gonflés.

- Gumi ? questionne-t-il à voix basse.

- Hmn ? chantonne-t-elle, le regard dans le vague.

- « Gack'madeleine-crocodile-dandy »?

- Parce qu'il a pleuré en cachette, mais comme une madeleine et avec des larmes de crocodile. Et que je n'aime pas dire crocodile sans ajouter « _dundee_ » derrière. Sauf que Gack, c'est un _dandy_. Parce qu'il se dandine. Tu comprends la blague ? Dandy, dandine…

Elle se met à balancer la tête de gauche à droite, dansant sur un pied puis sur l'autre, d'une manière gracieuse mais totalement éthérée. Comme à chaque fois, Len était amusé mais en même temps médusé par ses actions.

Un vrai petit lutin.

Déroutant, le lutin. Sûrement un lutin irlandais. Elle voulait l'argent – de l'or de farfadet ! – Gack l'alcool et Len désirait la chance.

Beaucoup, **beaucoup** de chance.

Par pitié.

- Il a pleuré parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, Rin n'est pas avec nous, mais au Conservatoire.

Le Conservatoire…

Les riches.

.

.

.

Les spots de lumière avaient beau être de qualité médiocre, ils étaient éblouissants.

Len s'avança d'un pas incertain sur scène, entouré de tous les jeunes de la MJC. Il était au centre, pour ne pas être repéré tout de suite – et puis, parmi tous ces personnages hauts en couleurs, sa chevelure or sombre était banale comparée à eux.

Tandis que Gumi enflammait les parents, les familles, les écoles, les associations et les quelques journalistes locaux avec ses discours rapides mais efficaces, Len repéra Rin, sa plus grande sœur Lily et enfin, son père. L'homme aux cheveux argentés lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Len se risqua à sourire.

Il parcourut la salle de sièges disposés en trois parties du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Miku n'était pas là.

.

.

.

Len se sentit très seul et stupide. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver, six années plus tôt, à attendre que sa mère vienne à sa chorale, à lui et à Rin. Mais elle n'était jamais venue.

.

.

.

Ca pouvait paraître stupide, mais il aurait adoré que Miku soit là – même si d'une part, il était soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas venue, ainsi elle n'aurait pas eu à prendre le bus jusque dans leur pauvre quartier, qu'elle voie ces rues mal famées, tristes et odorantes, la lassitude de ces habitants embourbés dans une routine éreintante et qui ne rapportait pas.

La pauvreté, quoi.

.

.

.

Miku était riche. Son père possédait le Conservatoire.

Len était pauvre. Il était désormais le garçon le plus détesté de la MJC.

.

.

.

C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il fit quelques pas et s'assit sur un tabouret, tandis que d'un côté, les parents le regardaient avec avidité, et que du côté des coulisses, on lui adressait des regards noirs.

Médiator dans la main gauche, il allait pincer la corde 6 quand une porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard !

Cette voix aiguë mais chaleureuse, c'est…

Miku… ?

.

.

.

Le futur !

.

.

.

Dans un empressement et une maladresse si caractéristique de sa petite amie, Miku s'assit à côté de Rin, qui lui gardait une place. Ils ont fait un sacré raffut. Le public hésite entre lui jeter des regards désapprobateurs ou rire.

Len n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de sa chevelure turquoise – elle a relevé et stylisé quelques mèches, il se demande si c'est pour lui – jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit et le fixe sans cligner des yeux.

Le vert forêt rencontre le vert d'eau.

.

.

.

- Imbécile de Len ! s'écrie Gumi à mi-voix. Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Lenny chouchou ? Joue, joue !

- Tu me pardonnes ? fait-il dans un chuchotis.

- Je ne me suis jamais fâchée hachée contre toi en premier lieu. Mais oui, je te pardonne. Et évite de m'énerver, ou tu vas subir mon courroux, chien !

Il rit, mais regarde encore Miku.

La foule se tait.

Elle attend.

_Elle_ **l**'attend.

.

.

.

Alors il joue, et il déverse toutes ses émotions dans ses notes. Sa voix vient bientôt se mêler à la mélodie de son instrument, et il vibre, il vibre.

.

.

.

* * *

Applaudissements, brouhaha, éclats de lumière et de rires. Il est pardonné. Il est pardonné.

On l'entoure, on se presse à ses côtés, avide de savoir, soif d'expériences.

Len surveille d'un air distrait la scène et la salle qui ne désemplit pas.

Finalement, c'est Gumi qui clôt la soirée, comme toujours, avec sa voix chantante qui amène le sourire. Les jeunes saluent la salle. La tête bien bas, Len n'ose pas regarder devant lui – il sait ce qu'il verra : sa famille, incomplète, et Miku.

Les rideaux tirés, les parents se lèvent, prêts à attendre un petit moment le temps d'un restaurant où Gumi est impatiente de les emmener. On rit, on rugit, on pousse des cris de guerre. Gakupo se prend la tête entre les mains – malgré son apparence de dur, c'est un émotif, un vrai pleurnicheur – et verse une petite larme à l'idée que leur budget va être augmenté par deux. On aura enfin une vraie batterie.

Même Gumi a les yeux brillants alors qu'elle vient embêter tour à tour les jeunes sous sa tutelle. Personne n'y échappe – Rei, Piko, Louis, Momo, Yukari et Aria, Merli et Aoki, mais également tous les frères de Kaito qu'elle gratifie de câlins de la mort – et certainement pas Len.

- Lenny LenLen chouchou-pinou ! Crois pas que je sois pas en rogne, hein !

- Tes paroles sont totalement contradictoires.

- Fils, c'était bien.

Len tourne la tête vers cette voix rauque, légèrement cassée – la voix de son père, Dell.

Son père aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux rouges. Une cigarette au bec, comme d'hab'. Il est suivi de Rin, Lily, et Miku. Ainsi que d'une femme dans la vingtaine qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

- Merci, papa. Vous êtes venus… ?

- A pied, répond Lily. Mais ta petite amie s'est faite conduire en voiture.

Regards surpris – de Dell et de Len, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Tu es venue en voiture ? Ton père t'a laissée venir ? demande le blondinet à son amoureuse.

- Oui, répond Miku, les yeux brillants. C'est Luka qui m'a emmenée.

Elle esquisse un geste vers son amie. Elle doit être de la taille de Gakupo – et a de longs cheveux roses. Ainsi qu'une forte poitrine. Luka le salue d'un hochement de tête. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sourire sur son visage, on dirait.

- Len, c'était génial ! Ouah… Vous… Je n'ai jamais vu autant de force dans la danse et la musique ! Dire que c'est juste Mlle Nakajima qui supervise tout ça…

- Tu… Tu as trouvé ça bien ?

- Ben oui, bécasson ! Tu rayonnais !

Elle le dit avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir fier. Un sourire. Rin toussote, puis dit :

- Hem hem, je crois qu'on va vous laisser tous seuls l'espace d'un moment. Papa, viens, on va dire bonjour à Gumi.

La sœur de Len adresse un sourire qui en dit long sur ses intentions à Luka. Dans les yeux bleus de la femme naît une petite lueur amusée et elle suit alors Lily, qui trottine derrière Rin.

- Tu trouvais vraiment ça bien, Miku ?

- C'était bien, Len. N'importe qui te dira la même chose.

Miku ne peut s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. De l'or sombre. De l'or sombre entre ses doigts.

Il l'attire doucement vers elle.

- J'ai attendu ce moment depuis une semaine, souffle-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Len décide de la taquiner.

- De me voir moi ou le spectacle ?

- Le spectacle, idiot ! s'écrie-t-elle en riant.

Mais elle ajoute, à mi-voix :

- Bon, toi aussi.

L'adolescent se met à rire, puis se penche vers elle. Il l'embrasse doucement; son cœur est déjà encore plus léger qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Ils s'envolent.

.

.

.

Elle est riche, lui est pauvre…

Et après ?

Du moment qu'ils sont ensemble…

.

.

.

* * *

Luka suit sagement Lily, répond à ses questions Nakajima est vraiment un bout de femme exubérant; elle a réussi à dresser toute seule la MJC d'un quartier en péril. Quatre vingt dix pour cent des enfants de ce même quartier sont inscrits ici. Et ils s'amusent. Pourtant, elle n'arrive même pas à joindre les deux bouts – mais elle se dévoue corps et âme à cet endroit.

Elle va pour la féliciter, quand elle se cogne contre un homme.

- Oh, désolée, s'excuse-t-elle poliment.

- Pardon, fait l'homme.

Elle le dévisage un instant – il faut qu'elle lève la tête pour ça, il est assez grand; ça l'étonne parce qu'elle est déjà assez grande pour une femme – et hausse les sourcils.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Gakupo lui demande, d'une voix tremblotante :

- Dites, vous croyez au coup de foudre ?


	4. Acte quatre

**a/n:** Je suis absolument désolée pour l'instant mode qui apparaît dans ce chapitre... Toutes ces marques... En fait il s'agit des vêtements/accessoires/must-have qui me font saliver d'envie; bien évidemment, ça coûte un mois de loyer /soupir. Dernièrement, le **lycée** m'a mis des bâtons dans les roues (à commencer par envoyer sournoisement mon bulletin scolaire du premier trimestre et le récapitulatif des absences/retards/exclusions de cours [nombreuses] par La Poste, et du coup, ce sont mes parents qui l'ont reçu en main propre sans que je ne puisse l'intercepter. Ca ne voulait pas dire punitions, mais révisions... Snif.

_Note_ : Emo!Rin/Gakupo non réciproque... pas tapez... Gne l'aime ce couple .w.

_Note 2_ : Comme toujours, prévenez-moi si le site fait des coquilles ou si moi je fais de fautes. Please. Et un commentaire, aussi ? ;)

***Paru Café**

* * *

Raiponce aux commentaires !

**Vanille Cup** : asdjshfdj je suis cruelle, hein ? Lis la fin et imagine ce qui peut se passer. Moi je me suis amusée mouhahaha. De rien, de rien. J'aime bien ce couple aussi. Il est mignon. Une Luka tsun-tsun c'est trop chou, avec un Gack tout mielleux caraméleux... Bon. Je sais, les couacs, ça me reste en travers de la gorge. J'y fais tellement pas attention... /pleure

**Sarabeka** : Tiens, toi et Vanille avez toutes deux dit "pas de quoi en fouetter un chat"... c'est que les chats vous sont montés à la tête ou quoi ? Et puis tiens, j'y pensais. Si toi tu es un lynx, moi je suis une giraféléphant. Parce que c'est beau à dessiner, ces animaux là. Je ferai plus gaffe désormais. Ca m'énerve...! (et j'ai fait du plus vite que j'ai pu, d'accord... me tape pas... ;_;)

* * *

**La Petite Danseuse de Tulle**

_Acte quatre_

* * *

Rin était allongée sur son lit, le poignet au-dessus de ses yeux.

La lumière au plafond était insupportable.

Dents serrées, elle songeait à se lever pour éteindre l'ampoule, quand, timidement, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, à elle et à son frère.

- Rin ?

Len.

- Rin, tu dors ? s'enquit le jeune homme, doucement.

- Je suis fatiguée, expliqua la blondinette d'une voix égale. Dînez sans moi.

- … Tu es sûre ?

Elle résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et se contenta de rester silencieuse. Len haussa les épaules à contrecoeur et referma la porte aussi doucement qu'il l'avait ouverte.

Hah. C'était bien lui, ça. D'être aussi doux.

Doux…

Gakupo aussi est doux. Il avait d'énormes mains, calleuses et sèches et qui frottaient fort, mais même avec ça, ses gestes étaient calmes. Tout comme son caractère, qui contrastait avec sa taille de géant.

Pendant des mois voire des années, Rin avait fait n'importe quoi pour que Gakupo la remarque. Rien qu'un peu.

Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour être la voix la plus remarquable de la MJC. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour grandir. En taille, Len et elle avaient poussé d'un coup : son frère l'avait même battue de quelques centimètres. Ses hanches et sa poitrine étaient encore sous-développées, mais elle s'était armée d'autres atouts, tels que son visage angélique, encadré par des boucles blondes, ses yeux verts qu'elle mettait en valeur avec de savantes touches de maquillage, et des habits qui, sans totalement prendre l'œil, sortaient de l'ordinaire en lui rendant un style bien à elle.

Tous ces sacrifices.

Pour rien.

Elle sentit monter un sanglot dans sa gorge qu'elle réprima aussitôt – plutôt mourir que de tomber sur Len en train de la voir pleurer – et se mordit les lèvres.

Rin se rendit compte que, tout entourée par les ténèbres autour d'elle, la lumière ne l'affectait plus.

* * *

.

Miku pianotait sur son téléphone.

Complètement hystérique, elle tapait des caractères à une vitesse folle, décrivant de long en large et en travers la soirée à la MJC qui s'était déroulée plus tôt à son amie Meiko. Plus elle écrivait, et plus un rougissement s'étalait sur son visage. Elle hésita quelques instants à donner certains détails quand elle se ravisa et écrivit tout, absolument tout.

– _BIP ! BIP –_

* * *

**De : **NegiPowaa**  
A : **MadamRed**  
Pièce jointe : ** **  
Télécharger la pièce jointe ? **_Oui_** / **Non  
**23:56**

MEIKOOOOO !

Tu ne devineras jamais !

Si ! Si ! J'étais bien à la soirée de la MJC et han mon dieu, Len était juste… Tellement… Tellement… ! HNNNNGGG ! Le garçon le plus adorable du monde ! Je n'en peux plus, je dois te le présenter ! *w*

D'abord, c'est Luka qui m'a emmenée (et j'ai un truc EXTREMEMENT INTERESSANT à te raconter sur elle, tu ne le regretteras pas !) et nous sommes arrivées un peu en retard. Mais c'était pas grave, parce que j'étais là juste à temps pour son solo, et c'était juste trop beau ! Magnifique ! Il a une telle expression de sérénité quand il joue ! Et quand il chante, c'est… Tout mon corps est parcouru de frissons ! Rin ne peut même pas l'égaler ! Il est… Parfait ! Il devrait entrer au Conservatoire tant il est bon ! Et tu me connais, j'ai l'oreille ! :O

Quand il a fini, tout le monde était debout pour l'acclamer, moi la première bien sûr ! Il était ému. C'était si mignon. Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux embués, si tu avais vu… Kyaaa !

Après le concert, nous sommes partis en coulisses avec la famille de Len – Rin, sa sœur aînée et leur père – pour les rencontrer. Ce sont vraiment des personnages hauts en couleur :) J'aimerais bien que tu les rencontres – surtout Gumi. C'est… Ce serait très difficile de la décrire, mais elle est exubérante de joie de vivre et t'apporte une fraîcheur amusante dans chacun de ses mots, même si je trouve qu'elle en fait parfois un peu trop.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Len et moi nous sommes éclipsés derrière la salle, et… Et nous avons rattrapé le temps perdu. Ne me demande pas le reste ! C'est privé ! .w.

Il m'a invitée ! Au parc d'attractions ! Pour samedi prochain ! Mon dieu, Meiko, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! J'ai dit oui, bien sûr, mais c'est la première fois que je vais à un… à un rendez-vous avec un garçon ! Avec mon petit ami, en fait ! *rougit*

Quand nous sommes revenus, devine quoi, devine quoi : l'assistant de Gumi, Gakupo, est un très bel homme, un peu trop grand, mais juste assez pour dominer Luka d'une tête. Devine ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Luka ?!

Il lui a dit, d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion : _« Dites, vous croyez au coup de foudre ? »_

C'était trop mignon ! Il était tout rouge, en plus !

Luka est vraiment stupide ! Gakupo, je te l'ai dit plus tôt, est vraiment très, très beau ! (pas autant que Len, mais…) mais Luka l'a quand même snobé ! D:

Juste un mouvement de tête et un haussement d'épaules hautain. Et puis elle est partie. Elle est méchante ! Vraiment !

Raisonne-là, Meiko ! Il faut que tu lui dises de s'intéresser à Gakupo ! Je t'ai envoyé sa photo : constate par toi-même comment il est. Ils iraient tellement bien ensemble !

Miku (qui actuellement tombe de sommeil… _ZzZzZzZzZ_)

* * *

–**Confirmation de lecture envoyée–**

* * *

Gakupo jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge.

Minuit douze. 12:12 a.m.

Il avait beau tourner et se retourner dans son lit, il avait beau se sentir complètement crevé, la vision de Luka l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Elle était si belle. Et elle avait cette… Cette aura, autour d'elle, une aura de princesse effarouchée, qui agissait comme si le monde lui appartenait. Où qu'elle allait, tous les regards se posaient sur elle.

Megurine Luka.

Miku lui avait envoyé moult messages, vers vingt-trois heures, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui. Que des infos sur Luka.

Son nom à elle.

Gakupo lui était infiniment reconnaissant.

Sa gorge devenait sèche dès qu'il se rappelait du dédain dans les yeux bleus de sa princesse.

Après, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire :

« J'ai perdu mon numéro de téléphone. Vous pouvez me donner le vôtre à la place ? »

Bravo, Gakupo. Très spirituel, vraiment.

Il était pauvre, et elle, _riche_… ?

Il était comme un samouraï se sacrifiant pour le daimyo Gumi.

Un samouraï…

- Pour mon honneur, tonna-t-il dans le silence de la nuit, je vais conquérir Megurine Luka !

Un coup de poing violent asséné contre le mur suivi d'un « eh con, tais-toi un peu ! » le fit se calmer; et Gakupo s'endormit avec pour seule pensée qu'il devait la séduire.

* * *

Meiko, talons hauts claquant sur les dalles, se pressait; ce matin, elle s'était levée aux aurores et elle savait que la petite Miku en avait fait tout autant.

Elle traversa le jardin et sortit sa petite clé avant de l'insérer dans la serrure et d'entrer dans la grande maison. Elle avait vu juste : la fenêtre donnant sur le balcon de Miku était ouverte, et Meiko savait que Miku adorait ouvrir cette fenêtre, qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve, même quand les températures devenaient négatives.

Elle monta les escaliers à pas feutrés, peu surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison; les parents de Miku étaient souvent absents. La jeune fille était fille unique, et elle se débrouillait généralement seule, à l'aide de domestiques qui vivaient autre part. Meiko venait fréquemment lui rendre visite pour palier à cette solitude.

La femme tout de rouge vêtue toqua trois coups légers à la porte, mais, n'entendant pas de réponse, elle fronça les sourcils et entra.

- Miku ! Miku ! Ah, je vous jure, ce casque…!

Miku fouillait dans son dressing, un casque à arceau aux oreilles. La musique l'empêchait sûrement d'entendre quelque chose, elle n'avait même pas vu entrer son amie. Meiko s'approcha et lui arracha le casque, l'air irrité.

- Eh ben, Meiko, que…

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Miku.

- Il est 7h du matin ! s'écria Miku.

- J'ai pensé que tu irais t'embourber pour ton premier rendez-vous. Il fallait que je t'aide.

Miku se mit à rougir. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais c'est vrai qu'elle paniquait un peu pour son rendez-vous avec Len. D'une certaine manière, la présence de Meiko la rassurait.

- Je rêve ou tu es encore en pyjama ? Tu n'as pas encore choisi tes vêtements ?

- J'ai essayé… Quarante tenues, Meiko ! Je n'arrive pas à choisir, pleurnicha Miku en se jetant sur le lit.

La turquoise croyait que ça n'existait que dans les films, les filles frivoles de ce genre, qui s'habillaient, se déshabillaient puis se rhabillaient, seulement parce qu'untel élément ou un autre ne leur plaisait pas.

Meiko soupira et entra dans le dressing.

- Sandales veau velours, _Charlotte Olympia chez Colette_, énonça-t-elle en tirant une paire de talons hauts. Super glam, mais à éviter si vous allez marcher.

Miku hocha la tête, se saisit d'un calepin et d'un stylo qui traînaient sur son bureau pour prendre en note les conseils de son amie. Meiko avait un sens de la mode accrû et elle connaissait presque tout par cœur. Sa mère, après tout, travaillait pour _Salvatore Ferragamo_.

- Robe en soie brodée de sequins, _Viktor & Rolf_, murmura Meiko en caressant une tunique en soie bleue. Ou un tailleur de _Kookai_, ajouta la brune, avant de changer d'avis et de valser jusqu'à un cintre suspendant une jupe et de dicter son savoir. Jupe droite en tweed de laine brodé de perles, _Chanel_. Avec des collants doux, de chez _Falke_, pourquoi pas.

Elle se frotta la tête, alla au fond du dressing, Miku sur les talons, les yeux grands ouverts et le stylo grattant furieusement le papier. La jeune fille tentait de comprendre le sens de la mode de Meiko, mais elle avait beau essayer… Meiko avait l'œil, un œil que Miku ne possédait pas.

- Un… sac Happy en python de _Lanvin_… Veste, parka et jupe droite en crochet, ensemble _Burberry_ _Prorsum_. Des mitaines en laine, Barbour, et une ceinture en cuir tressée, _H&M_. Un peu trop militaire, non ? demanda évasivement Meiko.

Elle fit jouer ses doigts sur les barres de métal qui suspendaient les vêtements.

- Optons pour plus casual, mais surtout chic…

- Meiko, non. Je ne veux pas que Len se sente mal à l'aise…

- Ce serait terriblement banal si tu y allais avec une simple robe de lin et des escarpins, quelques bracelets et tes cheveux lâchés. Mieux vaut être glam, petiote.

- On va au parc d'attractions, Meiko…!

- Bon, d'accord, alors, simple cape en Lurex et laine tricotée, _Missoni_; et pantalon officier noir, _IKKS_. Ca te va ?

- C'est agressif, comme style…

- Ca te va bien. Ou alors, il fait froid, même si c'est le printemps. Une cape en laine imprimé chevron et veste en drap de laine, _Paul & Joe_, un simple jean et des bottines en daim. Avec des mitaines en laine.

- Il ne fera pas si froid, Mei… marmonna Miku, mais elle gribouilla les références, sûre du style qu'elle aurait.

- Col roulé en cachemire, _Eric Bompard_. Plus… une veste en drap de laine et jodhpur. C'est bon, là ? Avec un jean de _Trussardi Jeans_; bleu, le jean – et bottines en cuir. Alors ? Plus collants résille. Ha.

Miku soupira, mais ses yeux brillaient et un grand sourire fit irruption sur son visage.

- Ca, ça, c'est parfait, gloussa-t-elle en s'emparant des vêtements que lui tendaient Meiko. C'est juste tellement cher qu'il faudra que je fasse attention si je veux manger de la glace ou des gaufres.

- Ne te gaufre pas, d'ailleurs.

- J'y compte bien.

Meiko sourit, puis s'adossa au mur, attendant que Miku aie fini de se changer.

- Dis donc, grimaça-t-elle, qu'est-ce que t'as grandi hein, y a pas encore longtemps tu sortais tout juste du collège, et déjà, ça y est, t'as un petit ami…

- Ho, c'est bon, grommela Miku, d'une voix un peu étouffée puisqu'elle venait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ne fais pas comme si tu m'avais vue grandir…

- Tu as raison, admit Meiko. Mais il faut avouer que c'est étrange, puisqu'on te connaît depuis que tu es enfant… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois…si rapide à te décider, en fait. Surtout que Luka, qui a beaucoup de monde à ses pieds, ne t'a jamais impressionnée avec ce côté « arnacœur » dont elle est dotée... Du monde à ses pieds… Dont ce Gakupo dont tu m'as parlé.

- Elle est belle, c'est tout.

- Plus que moi, hein ? chuchota Meiko en haussant les épaules, amèrement.

- Tu as dit quelque chose, Mei ? s'enquit Miku en revenant de l'autre côté, habillée.

- Non, rien, mentit la brune.

Miku pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça un sourcil. Vu l'éclat terreux qui se cachait dans ses yeux bruns, Meiko lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évident…

- C'est à quelle heure, ton rendez-vous avec ton jules ? esquiva Meiko, habilement.

- Dix heures…

- Dix heures ! s'exclama la brune, affolée. Et t'es encore là !? Allez, file dans la salle de bains !

La turquoise se mit à rire et suivit les ordres de Meiko. Elle savait que « sa maman » allait la maquiller et la pomponner. Autant le faire maintenant.

- Et si tu prenais des lunettes _D&G_ ?

- Meiko, non !

* * *

- Il y a un vilain vent ce matin, couvre-toi bien, d'accord ?

- Oui, Lily.

- Et appelle-moi s'il y a le moindre problème. Ou la police.

- Je ferai attention, Lily.

- Ne la mets pas enceinte, surtout !

- Lily ! s'écria Len, exaspéré.

- Je rigole. Amuse-toi bien.

Sa grande sœur lui jeta un dernier regard en arrière, un peu réticente, avant de lui sourire faiblement. Les portes du train se fermèrent et le train se mit en route. Len observa le train devenir un petit trait sur rails à l'horizon, pris d'une certaine nervosité, maintenant que Lily l'avait déposé sur le quai. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, fébrile, et courut littéralement jusque devant le parc d'attractions. Un coup d'œil à sa montre le refroidit : il était en avance de trente minutes sur le rendez-vous. Malgré l'heure matinale, une bonne centaine de personnes déambulaient dans l'entrée du parc. Len se surprit à fixer une jeune fille aux cheveux dorés qui lui rappelait quelqu'un; elle était accoudée derrière le comptoir et le nez penché sur la caisse, faisant rouler entre ses doigts un rouleau de papier rouge, sûrement des tickets de fête foraine. Il hésita. Fit trois pas vers elle.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il presque dans un murmure. Tu es…

- L'entrée c'est neuf euros, coupa-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

- Je… Je ne suis pas venu pour les tickets, enfin, pas tout de suite. Euh – Neru, tu te rappelles de moi ?

Là seulement, la jeune fille daigna lever les yeux. Sourcils froncés. Ses yeux presque jaunes le toisèrent hautainement, ses mèches flavescentes ramenées en une longue couette sur le côté. Elle avait une beauté sauvage.

- Tiens, lâcha-t-elle, lèvres plissées d'ennui évident. Je crois t'avoir croisé, oui.

- Tu, commença Len, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Tu étais à la MJC, avant. Akita Neru… C'est bien toi, hein ?

- La seule et l'unique, marmonna-t-elle.

Il hésita en voyant son air renfrogné qui s'assombrit encore plus quand il mentionna la MJC. Puis, le blondinet prit son courage à deux mains.

- Ecoute. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un rendez-vous avec ma… ma… ma petite amie, bafouilla-t-il.

- Très contente pour toi mais honnêtement je m'en contrefous un peu. Si tu pouvais dégager…

- C'est pas ça, gronda Len, reprenant un peu plus d'assurance. A quelle heure finis-tu ta journée ?

Elle le jaugea longuement, ses yeux presque jaunes interloqués, peut-être même indignés.

- Je croyais que tu avais une copine. Je tomberai pas dans ton piège, gamin…

Len rougit, de honte ou de colère, il ne sait pas trop.

- Il ne s'agit pas de _ça_, grogna-t-il en posant la tête contre le comptoir.

- Alors accouche, petit ! Je n'ai pas toute ma journée, et certainement pas pour toi…

- C'est à propos de Yowane Haku…

Un air surpris passa sur le visage délicat de Neru. Il inhala un court instant cette odeur qui se dégage d'elle, un mélange de thé Oolong et de confiture d'abricots.

- Bon, d'accord, souffla-t-elle, si bas que Len ne crut pas l'entendre. Je finis à six heures heures.

Elle déposa brusquement sur le comptoir deux tickets d'entrée et un rouleau de tickets à utiliser pour les attractions, avant de se lever et de quitter la petite hutte. Len fixa longuement le siège où Neru s'était assise. Puis, son regard rencontra sa montre et il sentit une série de longs frissons lui secouer le dos et le ventre. Il fourra les tickets et le rouleau de papier rouge dans sa poche, et trottina vers l'entrée du parc.

Haleine ? Check. _Ricola_ en bouche. Coiffure ? Check. En place. Vêtements ? Check. Défroissés. Lacets ? Check. Refaits. Batterie de téléphone ? Check. Cinq barres pleines. Tickets ? Check. Dans la poche. Assez d'argent ? Check. A peu près…

Ne lui restait plus qu'à se ronger les ongles.

Ah. Il avait oublié qu'ils étaient vernis.

* * *

.

Miku était là.

Elle ne le vit pas arriver tout de suite. Son regard turquoise était rivé sur les plus hautes attractions du parc, des montagnes russes à la grande roue au fond du complexe, point culminant de leur rendez-vous. Elle serrait contre ses genoux un sac à main de cuir, et Len la trouva extrêmement bien habillée, d'une bonne manière pour un rendez-vous. Il s'examina un instant. Lui était en pauvre blue-jeans, T-shirt noir et jacket américain, espadrilles et, juste parce que Lily avait voulu s'amuser sur sa main, vernis jaune, piqué à Rin. Il avait opté pour un sac en bandoulière Adidas, emprunté à Piko; Len y avait fourré tout ce qui n'était pas important – sandwiches, guide d'attractions, bouteille d'eau, _Ricola_. Son téléphone et son porte-monnaie se trouvaient dans ses poches de devant.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et comme d'habitude, son cœur cogna violemment : Len se demanda quand ça allait arrêter de faire ça, parce que ça avait quelque chose d'agaçant, à perdre ses moyens de cette manière. Mais Miku était superbe. Elle s'était bien maquillée – pas qu'il soit extrêmement attentif à ce genre de détails, c'est juste qu'il avait en mémoire les premiers essais de Rin. Il se rappelait des crises de fou rire répétées à voir ce visage peinturluré si grossièrement… Heureusement que Lily lui était venue en aide ! En tout cas, le contraste du début des tentatives de sa sœur jumelle à maintenant était frappant – encore une fois, Miku avait une posture droite et gracieuse, un port de reine et éthéré, qui lui rappelait la candeur et la fraîcheur d'une danseuse.

Len rêvait toujours de ballets où Miku tenait le premier rôle, mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué à sa petite amie.

- Miku, appela-t-il, doucement.

Elle leva vers lui un regard brillant et des joues rougies par le froid. Len ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable alors qu'il détournait le regard, tentant de paraître désintéressé.

- Salut, ça va ? s'enquit-il. Qui t'a déposé ?

- Je vais bien, c'est Mei qui m'a laissée ici. Elle reviendra me chercher après.

Len hocha la tête, l'estomac noué d'émotion. Surtout, rester naturel… Naturel…

- Ehbiensionyallait.

Bravo, Len.

A son plus grand étonnement, Miku sourit gentiment, mais répondit d'une voix toute aussi blanche que la sienne :

- Pourquoipaslet'sgo ?

Ils se considérèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. La glace était brisée.

* * *

.

- Ouahou ! s'exclamait Miku.

Partout où ils allaient, Miku poussait des cris d'émerveillement. Au départ, Len crut que ses réactions étaient surjouées, avant de se rendre compte que la fascination de Miku était réelle et sincère.

- Tu n'es jamais partie dans un parc d'attractions ?

- Jamais, gloussa Miku, main cachant la bouche. Mes parents n'ont jamais eu le temps de m'y emmener. J'étais toujours jalouse de mes amies…

Len déplia le guide, puis pointa du doigt un endroit sur la carte.

- Ca te dit, le labyrinthe aux miroirs ? suggéra-t-il.

Miku n'y était jamais allée, n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Elle ne répondit que d'une manière plus enthousiaste encore.

- Ah, il n'y a presque pas de queue, nota le blond, souriant de toutes ses dents. C'est notre jour de chance !

Len tendit deux tickets de papier rouge au forain puis franchit la porte biscornue de l'attraction.

.

- Len ?

- Hm ?

- Tu a peur du noir… ?

- … ? Non, pourquoi ?

- Ben… Parce que tu as agrippé ma main depuis qu'on est entrés ici…

- …J'ai fait ça inconsciemment, désolé.

- Inconsciemment ?

- Je voulais éviter de te perdre.

.

Il a juste grimacé une demi seconde quand elle lui serre la main plus fort encore en retour.

.

- Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais faim ? Moi oui.

- Tu aimes les sandwiches, Miku ?

- Euuuh, oui… ?

- Même si ils sont ce sont des sandwiches à la banane ?

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux acheter à manger, Len… !

.

Au stand de tir, il gagne une petite peluche pour elle; Miku essaie de lui obtenir cette PS3 flambante neuve sur laquelle Len avait les yeux subjugués en s'avançant vers le forain. Elle ne réussit pas mais part en serrant contre elle cette drôle de peluche de lapin-grelot.

Ils font un tour dans la roulotte de la voyante qui prédit à Miku un long amour. En ressortant, Len ne peut s'empêcher de rougir comme une pivoine quand Miku s'accroche à lui de toutes ses forces.

Entre montagnes russes et grand huit, ils rient de tout leur cœur. Miku réussit finalement à gagner sur les UFO catchers, le nez pressé contre la vitre alors qu'une main mécanique actionne ses doigts métalliques pour les refermer sur un petit Yoshi.

Ils découvrent tous deux avec un cri de joie un stand réservé à DanceDanceRevolution. Les deux sont de bons adversaires. Voire très bon.

- J'ai passé je sais pas combien d'heures dessus… ! s'exclame Len alors que ses pieds virevoltent.

Ils font un dernier tour de montagnes russes, puis, quand le soleil entame sa descente à l'horizon, Miku insiste pour monter dans la grande roue.

- La vue sera magnifique, chuchote-t-elle.

.

La queue n'était pas très longue, à la plus grande joie de Miku qui sautille d'excitation en entrant dans la nacelle. Elle s'assoit en face de Len, les jambes sagement alignées et les mains pressées contre la vitre, absorbant la vue du parc de ses grands yeux écarquillés. Les allées et la ville, d'ordinaire si grises, sont rougies par le soleil couchant. Len s'approche un peu plus, lui prend une main et se laisse émouvoir par la vision de Miku, si belle, si fragile, mais en même temps si forte, si émerveillée de la vie, candide, innocente.

Il l'aime tellement, il ne sait même pas pourquoi.

- Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? chuchote-t-elle, sans le regarder.

Len sursaute.

- Hein… ? Quoi ?

Rouge. Le mouvement de la nacelle les berce doucement quand Miku se tourne à demi vers lui, un petit sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres roses.

- C'est une légende, explique-t-elle. Si tu m'embrasses quand le soleil se couche–

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Il l'embrasse déjà. Longtemps.

.

- C'était quoi, la légende ?

- J'ai oublié, je crois.

- Ah bon ? Tu as oublié… ?

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

- Comme vous voudrez, mademoiselle.

.

* * *

Ils se dirigent vers la sortie, main dans la main, le sourire tranquille et bienheureux des gens amoureux et en couple sur le visage.

- Tu veux une pomme d'amour ? suggère-t-elle.

Len fronça les sourcils.

- Non, désolé. C'est trop sucré.

- Une barbe à papa, alors ?

Miku a les yeux si brillants qu'il sourit et paie pour elle dès qu'elle a le dos tourné.

- Tu aimes ? s'enquit-il.

- C'est délicieux, Len. C'est tout léger, et tellement sucré ! rit-elle gaiement.

- Comme votre amour, soupire une voix.

Le couple se retourne pour voir une brune toute de rouge vêtue, faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Meiko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Désolée, Kagamine Len, s'excuse Meiko en s'approchant d'eux. Le papa de Miku a demandé où sa fille était, et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'apprécie pas l'idée qu'elle soit avec un garçon.

Diverses émotions transparaissent sur le visage délicat de sa petite amie; Len identifie la surprise, la colère, la tristesse, l'inquiétude. Il lui serre la main plus fort. Bien qu'il soit embêté que leur rendez-vous se termine si tôt, Len n'a pas envie de se fâcher avec le père de Miku. Tant pis. Une prochaine fois.

- Il me laisse tout le temps toute seule, et quand pour une fois je nage dans le bonheur il gâche tout, marmonne amèrement la turquoise, les yeux rivés au sol.

Meiko lui caresse la tête sympathiquement, puis tourne les yeux vers Len.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle était avec un garçon, avec son petit ami, de surcroît; j'ai dit qu'elle était partie au cinéma avec ta sœur, explique-t-elle.

Len hoche la tête. Meiko doit avoir… 20 ans ? 26 ? En tout cas, il lui doit une fière chandelle.

- Merci, Meiko… ?

- Meiko suffira, assure la brune. Pas besoin de savoir mon nom de famille.

Len se sent presque blessé par cette esquive. Quoi, est-il si insignifiant pour qu'on refuse de lui communiquer un nom de famille ?

- C'est Sakine, chuchote Miku à son oreille. Elle n'aime pas ce nom, c'est tout.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Puis, après divers au revoir (et Len n'a pas hésité à l'embrasser à l'abri des regards, cette fois), elles s'en vont, laissant le garçon debout entre les auto-tamponneuses et un stand de tir à l'arc.

- Faut que j'aille voir Neru, marmonne-t-il.

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa fidèle montre : cinq heures moins quart. Le temps se fait plus frais. Il remonte la fermeture éclair de son blouson, puis avance d'un pas tranquille jusqu'aux caisses d'entrée.

* * *

.

- Luka ?

- Monsieur. Cela fait longtemps.

- Effectivement, cela fait très longtemps.

- Votre voyage en Australie était-il plaisant ?

- Très, Luka. Très. J'ose espérer que Miku ne t'a pas embêtée ?

- Pas du tout, Monsieur. Elle s'est très bien tenue.

- Parfait. Je te remercie de veiller sur elle quand moi et ma femme sommes absents.

Hochement de tête.

- Vous savez, commence Luka, humble. C'est surtout Meiko qui vient lui rendre visite le plus souvent.

- Je comprends que tes fonctions t'empêchent d'aller la voir aussi souvent que tu ne le souhaites, pas vrai ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Luka, cela me fait très plaisir.

- C'est trop d'honneur de votre part, Monsieur.

- Assez parlé de ça, fait une voix mélodieuse. Luka, ma chérie. Tu me sembles plus radieuse depuis la dernière fois. Aurais-tu rencontré une personne intéressante… ?

Regard froid masqué derrière un masque affable. La femme en frémit.

- Non, Madame. Absolument personne.

Le téléphone portable de Luka sonna soudainement.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

.

.

.

La femme aux cheveux roses bat en retraite vers le jardin, où l'air frais de printemps caressa ses dos nus. Le verre de champagne qu'elle avait en main est versé sur un buisson. Elle conduit, après. En déverrouillant l'Iphone, elle hésite car l'identifiant est inconnu.

- J'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas _vous_, siffle-t-elle en décrochant.

- _Si, c'est moi. Je ne dors plus, je n'arrive pas à manger, je–_

- Je ne suis pas votre médecin traitant, crache Luka, sourcils froncés et le ton venimeux. Je peux appeler la police si vous continuez à m'appeler.

- _Je ne demande qu'un rendez-vous._

- Je n'ai qu'à composer un numéro pour déposer plainte de harcèlement moral et sexuel.

- _Je suis tombé amoureux._

- Je vous déteste.

Le ton est froid et aurait fait reculer n'importe qui, mais pas lui.

- Je sais faire du thon mieux que personne, plaide-t-il.

Rien qu'en entendant le mot « thon », Luka salive. Elle se reprend et, haineusement, lâche un dernier « au revoir » et raccroche.

Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel couleur onyx - cobalt - bleu marine. Les petits éclats qui brillent comme des diamants lui paraissent plus froids encore que son cœur.

- J'en ai assez, chuchote-t-elle.

Et un sanglot, sec, se coince dans sa gorge alors que Miku pousse la porte d'entrée de sa maison, maussade.

.

.

.

- Tu te rends compte, Meiko… Pour une fois que je m'amuse, Papa vient tout gâcher… J'en ai tellement marre…

- Je sais, chuchota Meiko en lui caressant l'épaule d'un geste rassurant. Je sais que c'est nul. Mais tu dois encaisser.

- Miku, chérie ? Oh, c'est toi ! Cela fait tellement longtemps ! s'écrie une femme en s'élançant vers elle, bras écartés.

Miku serre l'élégante femme dans ses bras d'une manière un peu maladroite. Elle recule, peut-être trop brusquement, ses yeux regardant le collier de diamants qui ornent son cou plutôt que le visage de sa mère.

- C'est vrai, Maman. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- C'était parfait. Et Luka a été …charmante, continue la mère de Miku, ses cheveux bleus attachés en chignon serré sur son crâne. Mais si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais demander à une domestique de ramener des petits canapés. Ton père t'attend dans le salon. Il a quelque chose à te dire.

La femme glisse sur le carrelage, avec l'élégance qui caractérise les gens beaux. Miku lève un regard alarmé vers Meiko, qui hausse les épaules. Une entrevue avec le père de Miku est toujours synonyme d'embêtements.

- Que va-t-il me demander, cette fois ? murmure Miku.

Elle pense une dernière fois au visage souriant de Len, et reprend courage.


	5. Acte cinq

**a/n LONGUE : **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis actuellement très lasse car ce début d'année est la saison des pertes. Une amie et auteure appréciée de s'en va : il s'agit de Naty17, Naty Bell pour les intimes. J'adore ses fanfictions et nous avons déconné trop de fois pour que ce soit classifié normal. Malheureusement sa mère l'oblige à quitter cette faim d'écrire qui l'anime, et tout le fandom perd cette ado canadienne de treize ans, talentueuse comme pas possible.

Je suis lasse pour avoir perdu toutes mes données informatiques. Ce qui fait que j'ai dû tout réécrire le chapitre cinq et six de _524 Loud&Clear_, le chapitre cinq d'_Aqua et Le Passeur_...

Mais les coups les plus durs, ce sont ma fic anglaise en préparation (douze chapitres de 7000 mots chacun) nommée _Somulbeom_; et le chapitre trois d'_Être Vivants_ qui plafonnait les neuf mille mots. Sans compter la myriade de One-Shots que je préparais, de même pour les traductions de _TiNaF_ et _Next On_. Du coup j'ai même embêtée EternalCarnival pour rien en lui demandant des informations superflues sur les vidéos de mothy puisqu'elles ne me serviront pas. Pas avant un moment.

Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me morigène pour ma bêtise. Je m'énerve pour un rien ces derniers temps, et je n'ai plus d'énergie. C'est avec la rage au ventre que j'ai réécrit ce chapitre, et l'atmosphère de l'acte cinq est un tantinet plus sombre et triste. Rin et moi allons donc nous vautrer dans une paresse obscure, ressassant avec amertume ce qui a été perdu et jamais retrouvé.

_Note_ : On pourrait croire à un début de Miku/Rin à la fin. Peut-être. Mais non. Autant j'adore ce coupling, autant cette fanfiction est et restera du Miku/Len. Par contre, je ne pipe mot sur les indices d'un nouveau couple qui se dessine, lentement.

* * *

Toumei Answers... Et merci aux autres pour leur présence ! :D

**The Silvery Phoenix** : Tu viens en premier car tu es le premier à me suivre ! Merci beaucoup. Pourvu que ce chapitre ne te déçoive pas !

**Vanille Cup** : Zut, l'acte cinq est plus triste que d'ordinaire. Moins frais, quoi. J'espère que le poisson te plaira quand même.

**Sarabeka** : Non, les chats c'est pas comme les chiens, tandis que l'un accourt en sautillant joyeusement quand tu rentres d'une longue journée de labeur, l'autre se contente de te tancer d'un regard perçant, style "Ah tiens t'es là toi, fais-moi à bouffer et tais-toi." Mais c'est juste mon impression. _Le chat s'en fout_, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

***Paru Café**

* * *

**La Petite Danseuse de Tulle**

_Acte cinq_

* * *

Dépité, il reposa le téléphone et s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Une longue main vint se glisser dans ses cheveux emmêlés alors qu'il fermait les yeux et respirait l'odeur de la pièce endormie. Triturant ses mèches, comme pour **j**ouer, il se mit à imaginer, dans cet espace presque dénué de meubles, la silhouette pulpeuse de sa muse.

Luka. Luka. Luka. Luka. La Luka.

Cette si **b**elle femme.

Un hoquet silencieux se coinça dans sa gorge. Il se pencha en avant.

Il avait tellement envie de la voir, ça **f**aisait mal d'être à l'écart.

Mais elle avait clairement dit qu'elle le détestait...

...tant pis, il allait persévérer.

* * *

.

.

.

- Miku, qu'as-tu ? Tu sembles bien soucieuse.

Soucieuse, elle l'était. La jeune fille se tenait droite sur son fauteuil alors qu'elle voulait se recroqueviller dans _ses_ bras rassurants; les mains alignées sur ses genoux, le port de tête haut alors qu'elle voulait baisser les yeux pour ne pas avoir à supporter le regard acéré de son père.

- Ce n'est rien, Père, parvint-elle à formuler. Juste un peu fatiguée d'avoir tant marché.

Elle disait vrai, la fatigue alourdissait ses paupières et elle tenta de s'avachir le moins possible. Si elle appelait sa mère Maman, Miku n'avait jamais osé nommer son père aussi familièrement. Léon dégageait une aura de menace courtoise, quiconque l'approchait le ressentait et classifiait cet homme influent comme "dangereux".

Léon haussa un sourcil doré.

- Meiko m'a pourtant déclaré que tu étais partie voir un film au cinéma.

Miku déglutit en hochant la tête. Elle savait mentir, c'était essentiel dans leur famille de cacher des secrets. Surtout quand mettre sous silence des choses indiscrètes sauvait la peau de sa fortune.

- Effectivement, mais nous avons marché un peu pour, tu sais, manger une glace... Et nous nous sommes baladées en ville... Voir des magasins...

Léon se cala un peu plus contre ses accoudoirs, franchement intéressé.

- Vraiment ? Des boutiques de basse couture ?

Miku sentit son visage s'empourprer.

- Oui... C'était jol- intéressant...

Léon hocha la tête, satisfait.

- Avec la _boursière_... marmonna-t-il néanmoins.

Il reprit contenance.

- Enfin, tant que tu t'es... amusée, Miku, je n'y vois aucun problème.

"Ah oui ?" songea amèrement la jeune fille. "Si tu apprenais que je fréquentais Len... Tu ferais une sacrée crise de nerfs."

- En tout cas, je dois te prévenir, ma fille, commença Léon en se levant, que nous allons participer à un événement de la plus haute importance.

Il fit le tour de l'imposante pièce et se servit un verre de brandy dans le cellier.

- Quoi donc, Père ? souffla Miku, les yeux mi-clos.

Le sommeil la gagnait décidément, pourtant il n'était pas si tard. Un coup d'œil à son téléphone indiqua sept heures moins quart. Et, tel qu'elle l'imaginait une fois ses parents rentrés de voyage, Miku devrait assister à leur dîner auquel elle ne pourrait à peine prendre la parole, sa mère la monopolisant.

C'est à cet instant que Luka fit son entrée dans le salon.

Miku l'observa. Comme à son habitude, l'élégante jeune femme se tenait droite, d'une beauté éthérée et androgyne, surtout si l'on ne prenait que son visage. Rien ne laissait paraître une anormalité. Cependant Miku nota l'air accablé que Luka tentait de dissimuler.

Léon n'ayant rien remarqué, il leva son verre d'un air enjoué.

- Luka ! Tu arrives juste à temps pour que j'annonce la nouvelle à Miku.

Miku s'agita. Son père commençait à l'irriter avec son suspens.

- Tu vas participer à un rallye, Miku; et Luka sera ta coach.

Les deux jeunes femmes ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas y aller !

S'écria en vain Miku au fond de son âme.

Durant toute sa vie, Miku avait été introduite aux goûters culturels et on ne cessait de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec ces rallyes si importants dans la haute société. Avec un gémissement, elle enfonça son visage dans ses mains.

Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit et la fenêtre du balcon ouverte. Les lumières éteintes. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se dévêtir.

Miku ferma les yeux. Ç'avait été une journée magnifique, et elle avait été gâchée par la perspective de ce rallye mondain, au cours duquel son père souhaitait certainement qu'elle se trouvât un futur mari.

Un monde de dilemmes s'étalait devant elle.

- Len, murmura-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

Elle espérait qu'il l'entende.

.

.

.

* * *

Len était un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Dire que plus tôt il glissait sa main dans celle de Miku; ses paumes étaient moites. Son cœur battait trop vite et cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. La nervosité le gagnait mais le blondinet s'efforça de rester calme. Pas facile à faire, surtout quand il venait d'apercevoir Neru.

Elle était adossée au mur de bois de la petite hutte des caissiers forains, une jambe repliée et les mains dans les poches d'un jacket en cuir brillant. Elle avait la tête légèrement baissée, fixant avec insistance un cotillon sur le bitume. En la voyant, si immobile, les muscles tendus et le visage concentré, Len songea à un fauve.

Miku était un chat.

Neru était un jaguar.

Il déglutit et s'avança, les mèches rebelles ballottées au gré du vent. Neru le tança du regard.

- Tu es en retard, nota-t-elle.

- Désolé.

Elle haussa les épaules et se rapprocha imperceptiblement, comme pour l'intimider de sa hauteur. Len dut lever la tête pour la fixer. Neru n'était pas si grande, mais lui non plus.

- J'ai pas tout mon temps, alors, dépêche-toi de me poser tes questions.

Il avait le sentiment d'avoir affaire à une indic, ou à une dealeuse. Len frissonna.

- Tu ne veux pas prendre un chocolat avant ? En- enfin, je veux dire, un _café_.

Neru haussa un sourcil, puis son visage renfrogné s'éclaira d'un sourire tranquille.

- Quel âge tu as déjà ? Neuf ans ?

- C'est bon, marmonna Len, embarrassé. Ma langue a fourché.

- Non bonhomme, c'était un lapsus, un vrai de vrai, railla Neru. M'enfin, pas que ce soit dérangeant. Tu sais, j'en ai un peu assez de café. Ma collègue ne boit que ça non-stop et j'ai fini par abhorrer l'odeur. Et puis...

Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

- Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on peut toujours me proposer un chocolat. Que je redevienne enfant pendant quelques minutes.

Len sentit son cœur se serrer violemment. Il connaissait la situation de Neru, entendue du bouche-à-oreille de ses sœurs; parents divorcés, son père, Akita Hario, au chômage ayant la garde, et elle-même qui avait lâché ses études pour devenir foraine. Il la savait attendre ses dix-huit ans avec impatience. Lui aussi envisageait d'arrêter l'école... alors il comprenait parfaitement.

La voix de Neru le ramena à la réalité.

- Mais ça ne va pas être possible, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps; quelques vingt minutes à t'accorder.

Len hocha la tête. Il n'allait pas tourner autour du pot aux roses.

- Je sais que mon père n'est pas mon père biologique, commença-t-il. Je cherche des infos sur ma mère - je veux savoir qui est mon vrai père.

Neru hocha la tête à son tour.

- J'imagine, mais - tu veux le retrouver ?

- Non, pas forcément. Juste connaître son identité, avoua Len. Dell nous a élevés tous les trois sans broncher - mais nous ne sommes pas des Honne. Juste des Kagamine. Ce qui me chiffonne puisque ma mère s'appelait Haku Yowane.

- Qu'est-elle devenue ?

- Elle est partie. Quand j'étais plus jeune, éluda rapidement Len avant de changer le sujet. Donc j'ai cherché des hommes dont le nom était Kagamine. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose, sauf des gens vivant à l'autre bout du pays, et je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour tous les visiter. J'ai besoin que tu me dises si tu sais quelque chose...

Il se mit à compter ses doigts.

- ...comme ça, je peux affiner ma recherche, tu comprends.

Neru se massa le cou.

- Je vois, oui. Hario et Haku avaient bossé ensemble au bar près de la Gare Est, je crois. Il faudrait demander à mon père - mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'il soit calé. Ta mère était très timide, je m'en rappelle très bien. Et dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, elle allait s'occuper de Lily. Pas facile de lui parler, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Quel âge avait Lily ? Et enfin, il y a bien dû avoir un moment où les tenanciers ont demandé à Haku qui était le père de Lily, non ?

- J'en sais franchement rien, Len, s'excusa Neru en secouant la tête. Lily avait déjà cinq ans quand j'en ai eu trois. Je le sais parce qu'on jouait ensemble.

Elle se mit à réfléchir, ses yeux ambrés brillant de concentration.

- Dans le pire des cas, va voir Miriam; c'est la tenancière du bar, je crois qu'elle en est toujours la patronne aujourd'hui.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Le bar de la Gare Est ! Merci, Neru !

Il se précipita en avant et la serra fortement dans ses bras frêles. Neru poussa un petit cri de surprise, les joues rosissantes. Len la relâcha aussi promptement qu'il l'avait saisie et partit en courant, agitant le bras en guise d'au revoir, le regard brillant.

Perplexe, Neru recula de quelques pas, touchant une de ses joues.

- Gamin, ce Len...

Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Elle rougit de plus belle.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**= Commentaires =**

* * *

**J'aime pas mon nom Meiko** Ça va ?

**.**

**Hatsune Miku** Ça peut aller. Mais pour Luka, je ne sais pas. Tu devrais la surveiller.

**.**

**J'aime pas mon nom Meiko **Elle n'a pas besoin d'une baby sitter. Qu'elle se débrouille seule.

**.**

**Hatsune Miku** C'est moi ou... tu as une dent contre elle ?

**.**

**J'aime pas mon nom Meiko **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Maintenant, dors.

**.**

**Hatsune Miku **Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de toi, Meiko ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

**.**

**J'aime pas mon nom Meiko **C'est ma vie.

**.**

**Hatsune Miku **Très bien. Dans ce cas, reste donc à haïr le monde, Meiko. Tu n'as qu'à t'aigrir et t'aigrir et tu te rendras compte que tu as déjà perdu ce qui t'était le plus précieux.

/

_. Hatsune Miku est maintenant hors-ligne ._

_/_

**J'aime pas mon nom Meiko **C'est trop tard.

_/_

_. J'aime pas mon nom Meiko est maintenant hors-ligne ._

_/_

* * *

Rin se leva péniblement. Elle qui était d'ordinaire fraiche et enjouée ressentait le poids énorme de la fatigue et des soucis sur son dos. Elle se demanda vaguement si c'était ce qu'un adulte ressentait.

La lumière était trop vive. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Et elle était censée aller en cours dans cet état ?!

... Et si elle faisait le coup du "je suis malade" ? Après tout, cela faisait très longtemps, presque deux ans, qu'elle n'avait pas été clouée au lit. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de travailler.

Mais après, Rin avait envie d'aller au Conservatoire ce soir; elle voulait que Miku lui raconte les détails de son rendez-vous. Même si elle aurait pu tirer les vers du nez à Len. Sauf que le bougre était rentré bien trop jouasse et que sa bonne humeur l'avait achevée. Elle s'était retirée dans leur chambre et avait dormi sans manger.

Elle balança son sac sur son épaule et foula le bitume, tentant de refouler son humeur maussade. Sans succès. Au coin de la rue même, elle rencontra ceux qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir.

- Salut Rin ! gazouilla joyeusement Gumi. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Rin lui répondit pas un mouvement saccadé du menton. Elle avait une répugnance, une révolte nerveuse et invincible qui lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Avec un effort insupportable, elle se mit à sourire et surfa sur la _vibe_.

- Dis-moi, Gumi, ton coiffeur est mort ?

Gumi poussa un cri, faussement indigné.

- Quoi ?! Mais non, j'ai juste trop de nœuds dans les cheveux exactement comme _lui_, grogna-t-elle en poignardant le torse de Gakupo à coups d'index.

- Mes cheveux **à moi** ne sont jamais emmêlés, grommela Gakupo.

- Insinuerais-tu que les miens le sont ?!

- Mais c'est ce que tu viens de dire ! Je prends tellement soin des miens, que même au sortir du lit, mes cheveux sont _lisses_ !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il se mit à brosser la longue chevelure lustrée de ses doigts. Rin déglutit. Elle aurait tellement voulu toucher ses cheveux. Mal à l'aise, elle se dandina d'un pied à l'autre.

- Je dois aller en cours, interrompit-elle. Je ne veux pas être en retard.

- Oui, va, va ! Au revoir, Rinnie ! salua Gumi.

Gakupo lui sourit tendrement.

- Arrête d'être comme ça, toi, cracha-t-elle.

Gumi ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Rinnie ? Tu parlais à...

Mais Rin avait déjà disparu à l'angle du boulevard.

- ...moi ?

* * *

- Un rallye ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Toute la pièce lumineuse retint son souffle. Des visages accusateurs - jaloux ? - se retournèrent sur la propriétaire de cette voix. Une voix aiguë, éberluée, appartenant à la seule boursière du Conservatoire, Kagamine Rin, fille de la plèbe ignorante des rallyes et de leur importance.

- Moins fort, Rin ! murmura Miku, affolée.

- Un rallye, fit une voix dédaigneuse, est l'aboutissement de nos espérances, Kagamine. Le seul moyen pour les enfants d'élite de faire partie à leur tour de l'élite. Mais évidemment - quelqu'un comme _toi_ ne peut comprendre.

Rin se tourna vivement vers cette voix. Une fille, avec de longs cheveux blancs comme de la neige, la peau livide et les yeux rouges, s'avançait vers eux d'une démarche hautaine. Elle avait un port de tête presque aussi droit que celui de Miku, et son regard brillait d'une émotion farouche. Rin la reconnut immédiatement; Sukone Tei, la seule fille qui l'ait vraiment prise en grippe au Conservatoire. Celle à qui Rin avait donné un coup de poing. Son père était un des plus grands exportateurs de légumes du pays.

- Ainsi nous étoffons notre carnet d'adresses, et ce, dès passé l'âge conscient, expliqua Miku, défiant Tei du regard, avec une pointe de vulnérabilité.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres roses de Tei, glaciale.

- Quand bien même tu as été invitée grâce à ton père, tu es si vilaine que je doute que tu trouves chaussure à ton pied, cracha la jeune fille.

Rin sentit son sang bouillir. Elle bondit sur ses pied, le poing en avant. Tei sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien la douleur cuisante et de l'humiliation infligée par l'irritable et impulsive Kagamine Rin, qu'on ne pouvait séduire par des flatteries.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, la fantôme ! éructa Rin.

- Rin, laisse, tenta de calmer Miku, en vain.

Tei ricana, un poing sur la hanche.

- Oui, je te prierai de rentrer ton chien de garde... ou ton petit ami ? railla la fille aux cheveux blancs en lorgnant vers Rin.

Rin, poussée à bout, allait se jeter sur elle pour la frapper quand Miku, une note qui aurait gelé sur place n'importe qui dans la voix, l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Tei, puisque nous sommes une telle disgrâce à tes yeux, tu n'as qu'à aller faire un tour aux cabinets pour palier à ton manque de petit ami et te donner du plaisir avec tes _concombres_.

.

Miku ignora alors le cri indigné de Tei et s'empara du poignet de Rin. Scène familière. Elles sortirent à grands pas, mais comme d'habitude, Rin s'asphyxia bien vite. Pliée en deux, une main au sol et l'autre agrippant la manche de Rin, elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal.

- Tu... Tu... Toi, haleta-t-elle. Tu - tu manques de force, mais pas... d'agressivité, apparemment.

Leurs éclats de rire emplirent la pièce.

- Miku, pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Ils vont croire qu'on est ensemble...

- Mais nous sommes ensembles, non ?

Rin rougit.

- Hein ?! Mais non, on est juste amies ! Tei va dire à tout le monde qu'on est lesbiennes.

- Oh, fit Miku, la bouche ouverte. Oh.

Elle dut s'asseoir au sol tant le choc était grand.

- Mince, j'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Tu l'as dit, merde.

Miku haussa les épaules en souriant.

- C'est pas grave, je suis avec Len, il n'aura qu'à venir ici.

Rin se renfrogna.

- Oui... Len... C'est lui ton petit ami.

Elle pressa les paupières, fort, et inspira profondément.

Ça ne l'atteignait plus. Rin ne ressentait plus rien; comme une anesthésie passait sur ses nerfs pour les endormir.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.


	6. Acte six

**a/n**... Petites news: **Naty17** ne part plus ! Elles ont trouvé un compromis. Je suis contente !

Une auteure américaine que j'aime bien, **4DaLuvofFutanari**, s'est faite voler ses histoires par un trouduc nommé **Bobette69**. C'est un beau fils de hutte qui a déjà sévi par le passé et forcé une auteure du nom de Vic Powell à quitter ce site. Rendez-nous un service :) **Reportez-le pour plagiat !**

Écrire sur un Document txt et non Document _Word_, veut dire éditer ce chapitre et ç'a été un véritable cauchemar quand on considère le nombre immense de caractères spéciaux de la langue française qui ne sont pas pris en charge par mon nouvel **ordinateur tout neuf~** ! :333333 Si jamais y a des coquilles, faites-m'en part !

J'ai presque cru que ma muse s'était envolée. J'essaye toujours de me relever de la fin d'une relation alors que trois de mes amis ont fait face à une rupture et j'aurais aimé pouvoir les aider. Seulement, je suis une pignouf en ce qui concerne les gens. Comment les consoler ? Je ne sais pas; mais ce que j'ai ressenti de tout ça m'a permis d'écrire et de retrouver une certaine motivation. Comme on dit, "heureusement que j'ai du boulot !"

J'ai eu un éclair d'idée pour une histoire un peu futuriste, mettant en scène Ruko Yokune, mais au final j'ai décidé de la mettre de côté. **Je dois me concentrer sur ce que je dois faire et pas sur ce que j'aimerais faire.**

Ma cousine Estelle Sallé est en Amérique et profite à fond de sa bourse de danse :)

Enfin, mon atelier manga du lycée a brillamment réussi ses portes ouvertes (j'étais assise à une table à dessiner, j'ai tellement mal à la main que je pense prendre un congé maladie xD) et pour me faire un peu de blé, mes dessins sont maintenant payants. Du coup mes amis prennent cher :D Et moi j'adore le bruit de mon porte-monnaie Hatsune Miku offert par _Yura_ !

J'ai recommencé _Homestuck_ ! :D

Saviez-vous qu'une pièce de théâtre traditionnelle ne comporte normalement que cinq actes ? Considérez donc ce chapitre comme le premier d'un deuxième arc.

**Note :** Luka parle de caste et insulte la mère de Miku. Et Miku ne bronche pas. Que personne ne s'étonne. C'est fait exprès.

**Note2 :** La réaction de Miku semblera peut-être exagéré, et Len sera bien différent d'avant. Ils ont le droit de péter les plombs de temps en temps, non ? Ce sont des adolescents normaux avant tout :D

* * *

The Silvery Phoenix : Je suis ravie que ça ne t'ait pas déçu. L'action commence pour de bon dans ce nouvel arc !

Sarabeka : Xiexie pour ton review et ton attention fidèle, le lynx. Miku en plein Paris-Dakar ? Elle ira beaucoup plus loin, crois-moi !

Miyuki-Horanai : Si je te pardonne ? No/SBAFF/ J'plaisante ! Je t'adore tu sais, de quoi je t'en voudrais hé, merci pour tout pour ta lecture fidèle et tes commentaires qui me motivent toujours plus ! Un peu de retard ne me dérange pas, à partir du moment que tu puisses lire ce que j'écris ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

* * *

**La Petite Danseuse de Tulle**

~deuxième arc~

_Acte six_

* * *

Yuma vida d'un seul trait son verre. Il coinça ensuite une cigarette entre ses lèvres, et sortait un briquet pour l'allumer, quand un homme au comptoir lui jeta un regard terrifiant, histoire de dire, "ho, tu te casses hein, c'est non-fumeur ici". Yuma haussa les épaules et sortit.

A peine mit-il un pied dehors qu'une masse blonde s'écrasait contre lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses en perdit sa cigarette et recula de deux pas. Il dévisagea la personne.

- Dis donc, tu devrais pas être en cours, toi ?

Len baissa les yeux, rosissant de s'être fait prendre.

- Ben euh... C'est-à-dire que...

Yuma soupira.

- Si même toi tu sèches les cours... Je n'saurai plus où va la MJC. Dans le mur ? J'en parlerai à ton père, dis-toi bien ça.

Len frémit au mot "père". Un père ? Lequel ? Il laissa glisser la remarque du professeur de hip-hop de la MJC. Yuma était jeune et bien portant, il devait sûrement avoir vingt-cinq, vingt-six ans. Moins de trente, c'était certain. Un proche de Gakupo, et accessoirement de Gumi.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, prof, répliqua Len en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai mieux à faire.

- Sûr que se farcir des cours routiniers est assommant, Len, commença Yuma en s'éloignant. Mais c'est mieux que de se soûler dans un bar.

- A qui le dis-tu.

- Je ne suis pas bourré ! s'écria Yuma en faisant volte-face.

Ça pour sûr, il ne l'était pas. Pompette peut-être. Sauf qu'il était à peine neuf heures du matin et qu'à ce rythme-là ce soir il serait ivre mort. Le feu piéton passa au vert, et Yuma traversa, sans un regard en arrière pour le blondinet.

"J'ai mieux à faire," songea Len. Il prit une petite inspiration, histoire d'exhaler l'irritation d'être tombé sur une de ses connaissances, puis poussa la porte du bar.

L'ambiance le prit à la gorge. Le café lui semblait petit et angoissant, mais une bonne dizaine de clients se massaient les uns contre les autres, autour de tables rondes et les mains crispées sur des verres calcairés. Chacun leva un regard mou sur le trop jeune homme qui entrait dans leur antre, et cette apparition les secoua de leur engourdissement. Ils se remirent à bavarder à mi-voix, créant un bourdonnement agréable dans le café. Len ne put empêcher son rictus - il n'imaginait que trop bien sa mère au comptoir, en service, efflanquée de Lily petite trottinant derrière elle en répétant chacune des commandes d'une voix fluette. L'endroit seyait bien aux récits faits sur Yowane Haku; une catin sans morale qui n'hésitait pas à "recevoir" alors que sa fille dormait à quelques pas. Un homme en gilet jean tira brusquement sur un rideau, et le café s'éclaira d'une lumière nouvelle.

Len cligna des yeux. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'endroit était assez fréquenté en ces heures matinales. Le soleil inondait de doré la terrasse, dont le sol était carrelé de blanc. La lumière s'y reflétait et illuminait tout le café. Bien en évidence, les panneaux d'affichage de la gare affichaient numériquement les horaires de train et leur direction. Ainsi, les travailleurs et lycéens pouvaient s'accorder un petit déjeuner sur la terrasse, tout en surveillant l'arrivée de leur train. Judicieux.

- Hé petit, l'interpella un homme au comptoir. Je n'ai pas le droit de te vendre de cigarettes.

Len se retourna vers l'homme. Il secoua la tête.

- Non merci. Je suis venu...

- Pour un boulot ? On embauche pas.

- Non plus, je voulais rencontrer la patronne.

L'homme émit un son moqueur.

- Et qu'est-ce tu lui veux, à la patronne ?

- Le nom des employés depuis vingt ans.

- T'es quoi, de la police ? Je t'ai jamais vu, dans le coin...

L'interrogatoire commençait à l'agacer. Len se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

- Alphonse, qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit une voix rauque, à l'arrière.

Len leva les yeux. Une femme apparaissait dans l'embrasure d'une porte derrière le comptoir. Elle était mince et élancée, et ses cheveux d'un bel argenté. Le coeur de Len fit un bond, puis son excitation retomba quand il reconnut une femme autre que sa mère. Les yeux gris de la femme se plantèrent dans les siens, et il dut retenir son souffle, car un drôle de voile lui passait sous les paupières.

- Hélà toi, tu ne serais pas, le frère de Bébé Lily, par hasard ?

Len pouffa. Oh comme il ne manquerait pas d'embêter sa grande soeur avec ce surnom.

- Oui, je crois bien que oui. Je m'appelle Len - il tendit la main - Len Kagamine.

La femme considéra un instant la main du garçon. Puis, elle jeta le pouce par-dessus son épaule, indiquant la porte à la dérobée.

- Allons dans l'arrière-boutique, dit-elle. On y sera plus à l'aise pour y discuter.

Et elle tourna les talons. Len, étonné qu'elle ait refusé sa poignée de mains, contourna le comptoir sous l'oeil sévère d'Alphonse et se glissa dans l'entrebâillement. Un couloir frais et mal éclairé conduisait à une réserve fermée par une porte à double battant. Len y découvrit la femme, assise sur un caisson en bois, les mains sur les genoux.

Elle bondit aussitôt sur ses deux pieds, l'air radieux.

- Que tu es beau ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux du garçon. Tu as grandi, évidemment ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, t'étais comme ça !

Elle mima un petit espace avec ses bras.

- Les mêmes cheveux que ton papa !

Le sang de Len ne fit qu'un tour.

- Mon... père ? s'étrangla-t-il. Vous savez qui est mon père ?

La femme eut un triste sourire.

- Malheureusement, non, petit Len devenu grand. Il n'est venu qu'une fois à l'époque où Lily était née. Il avait des cheveux blonds, comme toi, quoique, un peu plus sombres. Et il était d'une grande beauté... Je crois qu'il était un bon musicien.

- M- mais, vous ne vous rappelez pas de son nom ? balbutia le pauvre Len.

- Ca commençait pas un... Par un L, je crois. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Je vous en prie, murmura le blondinet en faisant un pas en avant. Je vous en supplie, trouvez autre chose... Rappelez-vous de n'importe quoi... Même le plus petit élément me serait utile...

Il était presque désespéré. La femme déglutit, réfléchit un moment, puis tendit son portable vers lui.

- Enregistre ton numéro de téléphone. Je te dirai si j'ai du nouveau.

Il avait le sentiment bizarre de parler à une enquêtrice... Ah ! Retrouver la trace de son père était décidément amené à lui ramener de drôles de sensation. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait cru parler à Neru comme à une indic...  
La dernière note du clavier s'acheva, et Len tendit le portable à la femme. Elle le glissa dans la poche de son jean et le dévisagea. Len se rendit compte de son impolitesse.

- Oh- je- excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre prénom.

- Sekka Yufu, répondit courtement la jeune femme. Miriam, c'était ma mère, et elle s'occupe d'un autre café dans une autre ville. Tu ferais mieux d'aller la voir elle plutôt que moi.

- Je pourrais avoir ses coordonnées, s'il vous plaît ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, Len, souffla Yufu. Tu as sûrement cours.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je pourrais aller en cours dans cet état ?

Il était surexcité. En ébullition. Yufu le dévisagea. Len avait les oreilles et les pommettes roses d'irritation et elle pouvait le comprendre. Cependant, le petit précipitait les choses... Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Va. Va en cours. Tu n'es pas en position de force, je te rappelle.

Les épaules de Len s'affaissèrent, mais son visage gardait sa teinte cramoisie. Il inspira profondément puis tourna les talons.

- Salut, cracha-t-il.

* * *

La blondinette était plongée dans un livre qu'elle tenait dans une seule main, debout dans le couloir gris avec ses camarades de classe. Les collégiens étaient affalés au sol ou contre le mur, attendant un professeur qui tardait à arriver. Bien que Rin soit entourée de jeunes gens, personne n'osait lui adresser la parole. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle lisait : en temps normal, Piko et Rui faisaient de leur mieux pour l'embêter et l'empêcher de réviser en paix. Non, c'était car ces derniers temps, Rin était plutôt froide derrière sa bienveillance apparente. Elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Mais même ses amis les plus proches étaient désemparés. Jamais ils n'avaient obtenu une telle réaction de la part de Rin. Un mur s'était donc érigé entre elle et le reste de ses camarades, malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous aux petits soins avec elle.

- Rin, y a ton frère ! lui souffla une fille.

Elle leva les yeux de la page 168, et jaugea son frère jumeau qui arrivait d'un pas lourd, son sac à dos balancé sur une épaule. Il avait la tête des mauvais jours et elle avisa de ne pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas au milieu de leurs amis.

- La cloche a déjà sonné ? s'enquit-il auprès de Piko.

Le blandin acquiesça. Len le remercia brièvement puis se fraya un chemin à travers ses amis, décelant Rui et Rin du coin de l'oeil.

- T'as séché ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête sombrement sans même la regarder. Rin haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi t'es venu alors, soupira-t-elle. T'aurais mieux fait de rester.

- Dell est à la maison, grinça Len. Il m'aurait vu.

- Fallait traîner dehors alors.

- La flemme. Je reviens de la Gare Est.

- T'as fait le trajet à pied ?!

- J'ai pris le bus...

Rin fronça les sourcils.

- Non, j'ai fraudé, enchaîna Len en voyant son expression. En semaine y a jamais de contrôleurs.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ça, pas vrai, Miss Caillera.

Elle croisa les bras et perdit la page de son livre, puis plissa les yeux.

- Répète, fit-elle.

- La flemme, éluda Len en s'éloignant. Le prof va me souler si j'ai trop de retard. A toute.

- De toute manière, t'es bronzé, t'arrives entre deux heures de cours, idiot ! Vérifie ton emploi du temps avant de sécher !

- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il au loin, faisant rire la classe.

- Qu'est-ce qui provoque cette hilarité générale ? demanda le professeur qui venait d'arriver.

Len les observa une miliseconde, puis toqua quelques coups polis à la porte de sa classe. Il n'attendit pas d'entendre "Entrez !" avant de la pousser.

- B'jour, 'scusez-moi de mon retard...

- Non, vous êtes refusé, jeune homme.

Il foudroya du regard le professeur aux cheveux grisonnants et laissa échapper un grand soupir. Il referma la porte négligemment et avança jusqu'au CDI.

C'était son endroit préféré, à vrai dire. A chaque fois qu'il se faisait exclure ou refuser, Len allait au CDI plutôt qu'en permanence, où les surveillants arrogants le faisaient sortir de ses gonds. La documentaliste (Cdiste, comme tout le monde avait coutume de dire) était habituée à son visage sincère et le laissait aller et venir à sa guise.

Il la salua d'un petit geste de la main. Quelques sixièmes et cinquièmes étaient en rond autour de tables, certains sur des ordinateurs, et d'autres, plus rares, lisaient un magazine adolescent. Len s'installa tout au fond du CDI, ornée d'immenses fenêtres. De là, Len pouvait observer le complexe scolaire du quartier. Le balcon du CDI auquel il fallait accéder en passant par l'une des fenêtres, la cour du collège, celle de son école primaire, celle de la maternelle, et il reconnut même un de ses dessins à la fenêtre de la classe de CE1A. Un peu plus loin, il voyait les trois lycées, le lycée public général, le lycée technologique et professionnel, et le lycée privé catholique, pour les ricos. Les trois lycées étaient séparés par les terrains de sport et les gradins du stade.

Miku allait dans le lycée privé. Il lui semblait aperçevoir ses cheveux à travers une fenêtre, mais Len se sentirait un peu flippant s'il amenait des jumelles pour pouvoir l'observer depuis son collège. Ce serait du voyeurisme... Ou du harcèlement ?

Les rayonnages regorgeaient d'ouvrages intéressants, et Len regrettait que peu d'ados de son âge n'aiment se pencher sur des livres. Rin et lui, enfants, dévoraient les livres par dizaines, chaque semaine. Les livres ou les BD ou, plus tard, les mangas. Rin raffolait de yaoi, mais lui préférait jeter ces mangas au loin. Il n'avait rien contre le fait que des hommes s'aiment, c'était leur affaire qui se passait dans leur chambre, mais il n'allait pas pousser le vice jusqu'à lire sur des hommes jouer doudouce l'un à l'autre. Son estomac lui faisait mal rien que d'y penser.

Pour chasser la vision horrifique de garçons se rentrant dedans par derrière, Len agrippa le premier album venu. Il était tombé sur un roman-photo détaillant la vie d'une danseuse. Len haussa un sourcil. Il s'intéressait au ballet, à vrai dire. Et le premier qui disait que ça fait gay, il lui mettrait son poing dans la figure. Le ballet classique comme la danse de rue a un charme incroyable qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Rien à voir avec l'orientation sexuelle.  
Son ongle verni de jaune frissonna sur le papier-glacé, et il plongea dans l'univers des ballets qui fascinait tant Miku.

* * *

Miku était assise sur le marchepied d'une estrade. Luka lui faisait face. La salle était d'une blancheur éblouissante. Le parquet ciré brillait. L'estrade était d'une hauteur relativement basse. Ca et là, des mannequins de bois traînaient des vêtements de luxe que Miku s'était appliquée à enfiler sans broncher.

- Tu juges bien trop sévèrement, se plaignit Miku. Je ne suis pas si mal.

- C'est vrai, répondit Luka en croisant les bras. Et les autres ne te jugeront peut-être pas autant. Mais en tant que coach, il est de mon devoir de te rabaisser pour que tu deviennes meilleure.

- Mais je suis parfaite !

- Alors tu n'as qu'à devenir plus parfaite encore, rétorqua la jeune femme sur un ton qui n'acceptait pas de protestations.

Miku baissa les bras le long de son corps, découragée. Luka s'accroupit pour lui défaire les lacets d'un de ses talons hauts. Elle remarqua qu'une de ses ampoules avaient éclaté. Si Miku ne ressentait pas de douleurs pour l'instant, cette nuit, ce serait un calvaire. Et elle n'osait même pas penser au lendemain, à sa leçon de ballet quand elle aurait à faire des pointes !

Miku fit la moue.

- Pourquoi cette grimace, je t'ai fait mal ? s'enquit Luka.

- Rien. Une idée.

Elle se redressa un peu et ramassa ses jupes sur ses genoux, habillée de bas blancs et de fine dentelle. Elle avait presque peur de faire un geste brusque et de les déchirer.

- Faisons une petite pause, déclara brusquement Luka. Tu as soif ?

- Un verre d'eau m'irait bien, s'il-te-plaît...

Luka caqueta sèchement.

- C'est bien toi ça... Tu es trop modeste ! Quand on te propose à boire, même si je suis ton amie, il faut demander quelque chose d'un peu cher. S'il te le ramène, alors c'est qu'ils sont dignes de leur nom !

- Quoi, tu voulais que je te demande un Bourbon Virginia ?

- Carrément du Dom Perignon, railla Luka en lui amenant de l'eau de robinet.

Luka lui retira l'autre talon haut qu'elle avait oublié, d'un mouvement lent. Miku, tout en prenant de lentes gorgées, la contempla en contre-plongée. Luka... Vraiment, une superbe jeune femme, mais si revêche... Pauvre Gakupo !

La femme aux cheveux roses releva la tête et ses yeux d'aigue-marine croisèrent ceux de Miku. La plus jeune rougit et toussota, elle avait avalé de travers. Oui, très belle... Luka coupait le souffle. Vêtue d'un jean gris très serré au niveau de la taille, d'un chemisier en cachemire couleur safran, elle allait nu-pieds; un noeud enserrait ses cheveux en queue de cheval et des barrettes retenaient les mèches incurvées qui encadraient son visage d'ordinaire. Un trait de khôl accentuait ses yeux en amande, et un autre trait doré soulignait ses paupières.

- Lesquels seront les plus importants à noter dans un carnet professionnel ? demanda Miku.

- Au rallye ?

- Oui.

- Tu le sais très bien, pesta Luka en arrondissant les lèvres.

- Que je connais comme un proche, reprit Miku. Pas juste des fils de quelqu'un.

- Il y aura la fille du groupe Sukone...

- Je m'en fiche de celle-là, ce n'est pas une proche ! Une pire ennemie plutôt !

- Seront présents les collaborateurs de l'entreprise d'informatique Cheol Soo, les Coréens... Il y a des Anglais, je crois, enfin, tout le gratin anglais, les amis de ton père... J'ai cru entendre qu'il y aura des jeunes Espagnols... Et je pense qu'il y aura une représentante de Sanrio.

Miku hocha la tête.

- Je vois. Le reste est sans importance, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Pas exactement, dit Luka. Il faudra nouer des liens professionnels avec eux, mais concentre-toi plutôt sur ceux que je viens de te citer.

- C'est compris.

- Très bien ! fit Luka en claquant des mains. On reprend !

La jeune fille turquoise grimaça mais se releva néanmoins. Elle prit les mains tendues de Luka et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à danser, répétant des pas mondains assimilés - martelés, plutôt - à grands coups de larmes et de cris. Alors qu'elle saluait Luka, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Y aura-t-il Kiyoteru Hiyama ?

Luka se figea complètement et devint toute pâle, si rapidement que Miku crut l'avoir rêvé. En un clin d'oeil, elle était rétablie, bien que sa voix tremblât un peu.

- Je crois qu'il sera présent, il coache un jeune poulain...

- Lequel ? souffla Miku en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu sais, un garçon qui a été adopté récemment, lorsqu'on a appris que le père était impuissant. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir lors d'une vidéoconférence, il est très à l'aise avec les caméras... Il sera sûrement à la tête de la société de sa famille, plus tard. J'ai d'ailleurs oublié de te dire qu'il faudra te lier d'amitié avec lui, puisque tu ne l'as jamais vu.

- Mais... on n'a aucune preuve de son rang ? Et de quelle société parles-tu ? souffla Miku, éberluée.

- Il vient d'une bonne famille, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, ses parents sont décédés, je crois. Il n'avait plus de famille à part une soeur de son âge; il s'appelle Matsudappoiyo... Le père s'occupe de literie.

- Matsudappoiyo, répéta Miku. Enregistré.

Luka fit un pas un arrière et observa de long en large la jeune fille.

- Fais une révérence, requêta-t-elle.

Miku pinça ses jupes et arqua les jambes comme un demi-plié, la nuque droite. Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur le visage de Luka qui hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Tu maîtrises les salutations à merveille, et tu sais faire la conversation mondaine... Pas vrai ?

Miku sourit froidement.

- Oh, pour sûr, Mademoiselle Megurine. Nul ne peut m'égaler à l'art de converser... Désirez-vous que nous nous éloignons pour discuter sans crainte d'être dérangées ?

- Excellent, répondit Luka en claquant des doigts. Une idée délicieuse, ma chère, reprit-elle, son sourire devenu tout aussi froid. Sans vouloir être indiscrète, comment se porte votre père ? J'ai entendu parler de son audacieuse lubie...

Miku soupira.

- Ne me parle pas de mon père, Luka... A la limite, de ma mère, mais...

- Ta mère, elle n'est rien, Miku, grogna Luka en s'asseyant sur l'estrade. Juste une femme riche qui offre son argent à des oeuvres de charité ou qui le gaspille aux courses hippiques. Quand tu iras au rallye, tout le monde ne parlera que de ton père, de ses placements, de ses investissments, de ses idées, de l'économie, des licenciements et de tes idées politiques et de...

- ...et de mes manières et de comment je me porte et de ma scolarité actuelle et future et de comment je vais gérer mon temps et si je supporte activement mon père, termina Miku rageusement. Je sais bien que ma mère n'est rien. Elle n'a jamais rien été mais elle s'en porte bien. Moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre comme elle, ou à travers mon père, Leon Hatsune.

- Ah oui, fit Luka en contemplant le vide. Et que seras-tu, dans ce cas ? Tu n'as que ça comme choix. Devenir une femme au foyer d'un riche ou reprendre l'affaire de ton père.

- Je serai ballerine !

Luka haussa un sourcil.

- Une... danseuse ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Une ballerine, répéta Miku. Je suis partie à Lausanne il y a deux ans, et j'ai dû abandonner en cours de compétition à cause d'un voyage. Je suis partie à Hambourg et à Madrid, mais ce que je veux, c'est obtenir une bourse pour les Etats-Unis.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses éclata de rire alors que Miku s'était redressée d'un bond et avait entamé un simulacre de piqué arabesque (sans les chaussons de pointe, on ne peut faire un véritable piqué !), faisant rougir la plus jeune de honte et de colère.

- Pour danser à Broadway ?! s'étouffa Luka entre les rires.

Miku poussa un cri d'indignation.

- Ne mélange pas les comédies musicales avec le ballet classique ! Je danserai sous le toit du Carnegie Hall, et je foulerai les planches de l'American Ballet Theater !

Luka se bidonnait.

- J'attends de voir ça, croassa-t-elle. Prouve-moi que tu peux le faire !

Et une flamme nouvelle de rage de naître dans l'estomac de Miku.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? fit-elle froidement.

- Tu ne pourras pas.

- Je...

- Parce que tu es la fille du directeur de multiples sociétés gérant la musique et le spectacle, rétorqua moqueusement Luka. Et qu'il y a cinquante pour cent de chances que tu prennes sa succession.

- J'ai commencé la danse quand j'avais deux ans, siffla Miku. Je me consacre uniquement au ballet... Rien qu'à ça.

- Oui, mais tu es Miku Hatsune depuis ta naissance... Non, bien avant ta naissance. Ton destin est déjà tout tracé, hin hin ! Oublie un peu tes rêves d'écervelée et reviens sur Terre...

- Non ! hurla Miku.

Un mannequin de bois tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Luka, choquée, releva la tête. Toute trace de rire avait disparu de son visage. Son cri résonnait dans le silence de la pièce. Le rouge colorait son visage de fureur.

- Moi seule peut choisir mon chemin ! fit Miku.

Son poing était douloureusement serré.

- ET JE CHOISIS MES RÊVES ! JE SUIS NÉE POUR ÊTRE HEUREUSE, PAS CONFORME A CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE SOIS !

Luka, livide, se releva, un trémolo dans la gorge :

- Mais tu vis dans une société... Tu vis dans la _haute société_, Miku. Ca ne se passe pas comme ça. Les rêves... Sont brisés entre leurs doigts.

Elle baissa les yeux alors que Miku écumait.

- Nos rêves, nos souhaits, rien n'a d'importance. Tout ce qui importe, est notre position et notre... caste.

- Tu crois vraiment, persifla Miku, que je vais croire ce que tu me dis lorsque ton regard est si vide ? Toi-même, tes paroles te révulsent.

Luka recula d'un pas.

- Rentre chez toi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Rentre chez toi, va-t-en d'ici !

- Tu verras, continua Miku en jetant ses vêtements sur le parquet. Je vais - je choisis ma route. Ce n'est pas eux - qui décideront pour moi.

- Tu n'es pas normale-

- PARCE QUE MOI, JE NE SUIS PAS CONDITIONNÉE COMME TOI ! rugit Miku. DE QUELLE CASTE PARLES-TU, HEIN ?

Elle déchira le jupon, et honnêtement, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. La jeune fille le lança au sol sans ménagement. Elle remit son pantalon et jeta son gilet sur ses épaules.

- Il n'y a aucune _caste_ - nous ne sommes rien. Pour le moment, fit-elle en ramassant son sac.

Miku poussa la lourde porte et, sans même un regard en arrière :

- Toi, tu n'as qu'à rester un rien du tout qui vit à travers son passé. Moi je vais devenir ce que je veux être : _moi-même_.

Et la porte claqua, laissant Luka immobile au milieu d'un appartement aussi grand que l'océan de mensonges dans lequel elle vivait.

* * *

Gumi fait tinter ses clés. Une forte odeur filtre derrière la porte et la gêne. Elle ne veut pas de rats crevés dans sa MJC ! La femme aux cheveux verts actionne la poignée et recula aussitôt, le nez plissé de dégoût.

- Relève-toi, fit-elle sèchement.

Il leva des yeux vitreux vers elle et obtempéra, péniblement. Il ne savait même pas où trouvait-il la force de se tenir debout. Gumi l'agrippa par le bras et le jeta à travers sa chambre. Il atterrit sur le lit.

- Je suis ivre mort, accusa-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien.

- Tu es pathétique, cracha-t-elle.

Ses doigts peints de multicolore soulèvent son bonnet noir et empoignent les cheveux roses affectueusement.

- Rin me déteste, susurra Gumi. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle est du côté des riches et qu'elle a horreur de mon endroit miteux... Oh- tu as besoin d'une cuvette ? s'enquit-elle.

- J'ai déjà vomi, balbutia-t-il.

- Je vais te donner de l'eau.

Il finit les trois bouteilles d'eau minérale et ferme les yeux.

- Merci- de m'accueillir, Gumi.

- Tais-toi et dors. J'ai bien trop à faire...

- Qu'est-ce que...

La porte est ouverte et c'est Gakupo qui a la main sur la poignée. Il observe le triste spectacle, Yuma ivre mort qui s'endort assis sur le canapé et Gumi qui pleure à chaudes larmes, en silence.

- Rin me déteste, on est pauvres ils vont fermer la MJC - ce connard de Leon Hatsune ! Et Yuma qui va crever avec son foie-

- Gumi, ça va aller...

- Tu peux parler, Monsieur je suis amoureux d'une pouffiasse !

Elle s'effondre au sol et tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est les observer tomber dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemars.

L'échéance de la fermeture... c'est pour bientôt.


End file.
